


Содержанка

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Breeding Kink, Controlling Kylo Ren, Crying, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Honeymoon, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May/December Relationship, Mild Blood, Missionary Position, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Size Kink, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей пришлось согласиться на брак с учтивым джентльменом, но что-то он пугал ее до чертиков.





	1. О, дорогая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kept Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834213) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> На основе заявки от пользователя, который пожелал остаться анонимным.
> 
> Оригинальный фанфик адаптирован для соответствия правилам русскоязычного архива фикбукнет. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше семнадцати лет.

Рей впервые встретила своего мужа в день свадьбы.

Так было заведено в подобного рода делах — браках по расчету — поэтому она увидела, каков он, лишь когда высокие церковные двери распахнулись и заиграл свадебный марш. Она дрожала под платьем, в ужасе от перспективы стать женой незнакомца, который старше ее на шестнадцать лет.

Все вокруг советовали ей благодарить судьбу за то, что ее мужем станет мужчина, способный ее обеспечить. Альфа. Но ему было тридцать три, а ей — семнадцать, и Рей даже не представляла, о чем с ним говорить. Кто она ему? Просто ценный трофей, омега, которую можно безнаказанно трахать?

В черном костюме и черных блестящих туфлях Кайло Рен стоял у алтаря, сложив перед собой руки. Он был высоким и, если честно, не особо симпатичным на первый взгляд, но чем дольше Рей его рассматривала, тем привлекательнее находила. Очень бледный. Большие сильные руки. Темные волосы, спускающиеся на плечи.

Он улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом карих глаз по ее простому белому платью. Немногочисленные гости встали.

Рей крепче сжала в руках букет невесты. Из маргариток. Насчет этого тоже распорядился _он_.

Лишь короткий путь до алтаря отделял ее от исполнения роли игрушки для человека в два раза старше ее. Наверно, он счастлив. Сегодня он получил то, что хотел.

***

Сразу после церемонии они отправились в медовый месяц на Гавайи. Рей старательно избегала мужа во время прощального приема, проводя последние минуты с друзьями — и Кайло предоставил ей эту возможность. У него был глубокий, проникновенный голос и кривая улыбка.

Рей охватывал настоящий ужас от мыслей о первой брачной ночи — и всех последующих до конца ее дней. Альфы не придавали значения слову «нет».

Муж устроился рядом с ней на местах для пассажиров первого класса и вежливо попросил стюардессу принести шампанское — та поспешила исполнить просьбу. Рей опустила взгляд, глядя на свои руки, на тяжелое кольцо из платины на безымянном пальце. Оно подходило к обручальному кольцу — тоже платиновому, с огромным безупречным шестикаратником. Таким редким. И одиноким.

Кайло ворочал миллионами, и Рей не покидало подозрение, что ее попросту купили. Но Ункар клялся и божился, что все было оговорено много лет назад.

Кайло сомкнул кисти рук.

— Проголодалась, любовь моя?

Она отрицательно качнула головой. На самом деле ее подташнивало.

Стюардесса вернулась с фужерами, и Кайло, вручив Рей бокал, чокнулся с ней. Сухое шампанское оставляло неприятный привкус во рту. Ей не понравился алкоголь. Почему люди любят такие _противные_ напитки?

Кайло опустил свою большую ладонь ей на колено и легонько сжал. На ней было голубое платье — хотя Рей ненавидела платья! А сам он сидел в неброском сером свитере и темных джинсах. Наверное, со стороны они казались счастливой супружеской парой. «Ролекс» на запястье у Кайло поблескивал в тусклом освещении самолета.

— Тебе понравится океан, — прошептал он. — Я научу тебя плавать.

Рей не поднимала глаз. Она смотрела на руку у себя на колене, борясь с желанием ее сбросить.

***

Когда самолет приземлился, снаружи было темно. Рей не принимала супрессанты уже неделю, поэтому мучилась, чувствуя знакомый зуд подступающей течки. Шагая за Кайло по аэропорту, она одной рукой почесывала железу на шее, а другой тянула за собой новенький «Луи Виттон» на колесиках.

Всего две недели назад она беззаботно веселилась с друзьями, а теперь у нее не было ни своего сотового, ни привычной одежды — вообще ничего, что принадлежало бы ей, а не супругу. Теперь ее фамилия звучала, как «Рен». Рей Рен. До чего же тупо.

Последовал трансфер из аэропорта к роскошному отелю. Кайло открыл перед ней дверь машины и провел в фойе к стойке регистрации. Внутри оказалось множество пышных растений в горшках; черные балетки Рей немного скользили по полу из блестящего темного дерева.

Администратор приветливо улыбнулась Кайло:

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Рен. Ваши апартаменты полностью готовы.

— Благодарю вас. Будьте добры, распорядитесь принести в номер куриную котлету и овощной гарнир для моей жены. Если вас не затруднит.

— Ну конечно!

Рей выводила из себя эта его вежливость. Придурка и хама было бы легче ненавидеть.

Они проследовали по холлу к своему номеру, выходящему окнами прямо на океан. Приоткрыв стеклянную раздвижную дверь, можно было сразу войти в воду. Прохладный океанский бриз прошелся по комнате, зашелестел бежевый балдахин над кроватью. Огромной, с белыми простынями.

Кайло посмотрел в окно, держа руки в карманах, а она замерла в дверях со своим чемоданом.

— На завтра я запланировал пару вещей. Плавание с дельфинами, экскурсия по побережью, а также проведем некоторое время на пляже. — Он с наслаждением вдохнул. — Здесь так безмятежно, да?

Рей пожала плечами, глядя ему в затылок. Обернувшись, Кайло улыбнулся ей, снова пройдясь взглядом по ее фигуре. В спине неприятно закололо, хотя он казался учтивым и внимательным.

Он неторопливо двинулся к ней, наклонив голову набок.

— Ты не сказала мне ни слова, кроме «согласна». Что так мрачно? Не хотела замуж?

Глаза Рей тут же наполнились слезами, она замотала головой. Кайло вздохнул, цокнул языком и подошел к ней вплотную. Она знала, что скоро наступит течка, что придется заняться с ним сексом, сколько бы она ни противилась этой мысли.

Муж крепко обнял ее, пригнув ее голову за затылок к своей груди. Рей зарыдала, размазывая слезы по дорогому свитеру, но, кажется, это его не заботило. Кайло погладил ее по волосам, шепотом выразив сожаление, но не предложил развода или билета обратно. Он никуда не исчезнет. Как и она.

Они начали разбирать вещи. Рей не могла унять дрожь, заполняя ящики кучей кружевных трусов и стрингов, а шкафы — множеством платьев и юбок. Кайло тем временем отвлекся на звонок, пока раскладывал свою одежду в другой стороне шкафа. От него приятно пахло.

Глупость, конечно, но немного успокаивало. Шмыгнув носом, Рей вытерла слезы.

— Вообще-то мы уже собирались спать, — произнес Кайло, обращаясь к невидимому собеседнику по телефону. — Полет был долгим, Рей слегка переутомилась. Бедняжка, — он коснулся кончиками пальцев ее спины и мягко поцеловал в висок.

Она вздрогнула.

На ночь он выбрал для нее белую ночную рубашку и белые трусики. Наверное, хотел видеть кровь, когда лишит ее девственности.

Рей надолго ушла в душ, а когда она, наконец, решилась выйти, доставленный ужин ожидал ее в их небольшой гостиной. Она добрела до стола и уселась рядом с Кайло — он уже разрезал курицу и налил ей бокал белого вина.

— Ешь, — заботливо распорядился он.

Рей приступила к ужину — слишком голодная, чтобы отказываться, и, кроме того, вряд ли отказ пришелся бы ему по душе. Кайло, положив подбородок на сомкнутые в замок пальцы, наблюдал за тем, как она ест, и улыбнулся, поймав ее взгляд. Она быстро уткнулась в тарелку. Эти глаза заставляли ее нервничать.

Кайло погладил ее по руке, поиграв обручальным кольцом.

— Сегодня можешь расслабиться. Я понимаю, денек выдался утомительный, и я не намерен навязывать тебе мою волю.

Рей взглянула на него сквозь ресницы с искренним облегчением — значит, сегодня он не заставит ее делать ничего такого.

— …А как насчет завтра? — рискнула спросить она.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но ты _моя жена_. Что подразумевает определенные обязанности.

У Рей резко пропал аппетит. Ужин она доедала в тишине.

Кайло принял душ и присоединился к ней в постели, переодевшись в футболку и серые спортивные штаны. Она лежала на спине, сжимая в пальцах край тонкого одеяла, когда почувствовала, что он придвинулся ближе, вторгнувшись в ее личное пространство своим горячим телом. Его дыхание согрело шею, огромная ладонь легла ей на живот.

— Моя хорошенькая жена, — прошептал он с каким-то благоговением, поглаживая ее круговым движением. — Если бы ты только знала, как ты идеальна. Сколько времени ты не принимала супрессанты, солнышко?

— Н-неделю.

— А. Значит, это может случиться в любой день, — Кайло поцеловал ее в шею, прямо над железой, и замурлыкал. — Мы немного подождем, прежде чем попробуем зачать. Думаю, троих нам хватит.

Рей крепко зажмурилась. _Дети_ …

Его поцелуи стали настойчивее, влажные горячие губы скользили по шее, он прижался плотнее. Рука медленно опустилась с живота ниже, зашуршав подолом платья — и он сжал ее между ног. Рей затряслась, по плечам побежали мурашки.

— Ты когда-нибудь трогала себя? — жарко прошептал он ей на ухо.

— Нет, — солгала она.

Кайло прижался носом к ее виску и погладил по полоске трусиков. Стало щекотно.

— У моей хорошенькой жены даже не было оргазма? — Он лизнул кончиком языка ее подбородок. — Думаю, нам надо это исправить. Раздвинь ноги, дорогая.

Помедлив, Рей послушалась.

Сначала подушечкой большого пальца он провел вдоль щели, наверное, подразнивая, затем обвел клитор. Прикосновения были слишком легкими, чтобы от них кончить, но Рей не удержалась от досадливого всхлипывания. Спальню наполняла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом океанского прибоя, и Кайло нежно целовал ее шею. Лунный свет заливал постель.

— Так хорошо?

— Д-да…

— Моя хорошая, — он надавил настойчивее. — Мы будем так счастливы… Делай, как я скажу, и у тебя будет все, о чем ты мечтаешь.

Рей изо всех сил старалась молчать, пока он прижимался к ней, нюхая ее волосы. Основанием ладони он медленно и ритмично надавливал на клитор, вырывая у нее жалобное хныканье. Кайло замурлыкал, поцеловав ее в уголок губ.

Дыхание Рей участилось, она чувствовала себя ужасно. Из глаз не переставая лились слезы, ее корчило от этих прикосновений и дикого желания получить разрядку. Но нет, она не хотела этого! Ей только хотелось домой!

— С тобой все в порядке. Ш-ш… Ш-ш… — Кайло провел носом вдоль ее подбородка. — Расслабься. Будет приятно, ты сладко уснешь.

— Я… я… я…

С тихим вскриком Рей кончила, подавшись бедрами навстречу его ладони. Кайло прислонился лбом к ее виску, утешая ее ласковым шепотом, пока она, всхлипывая, приходила в себя. Ее охватили смущение и неловкость, но ощущения действительно были _приятными_ , хоть она не понимала почему.

Кайло скользнул двумя пальцами по ее трусикам и тихо застонал, отыскав маленькое влажное пятнышко. Раздавленная унижением, Рей вновь залилась слезами, но он продолжил нашептывать комплименты и пустые банальности.

— О, дорогая, не плачь. Всего лишь немного смазки. Это хорошо — твое тело готовится принять меня.

Рей рыдала до икоты. Кайло перевернулся на спину и подтянул ее к себе, еще раз коснувшись губами ее виска. Рей со слезами прильнула к его груди, ведь теперь ей некуда было идти и некому было ей помочь.


	2. Женушка

Солнце выглянуло из-за горизонта, синее полотно океана приобрело оранжевый оттенок, когда Рей открыла глаза. Под ней была мягкая постель, а толстое одеяло уютно закрывало от прохладного морского ветерка, проникающего сквозь приоткрытое панорамное окно. Обстановка была такой мирной...

На миг она забыла, где находится.

— С добрым утром, любовь моя.

Огромная рука скользнула по ее талии. Рей застыла, почувствовав, как Кайло гладит ее живот, и поежилась, пробуя отодвинуться от его носа, щекотавшего волосы у нее за ушком. От него исходило сильное тепло, впечатляющее тело было крепким и мощным. Он мог свернуть ей шею, если бы захотел. Одной рукой.

Его бедра придвинулись ближе. И он лизнул брачную железу, пробуя, готова ли жена к спариванию, но разочарованно вздохнул. Его пальцы сползли по бедру, забираясь под подол ночнушки.

— Пока рано, — пробормотал Кайло. И сжал ее промежность, неторопливо растирая ее основанием ладони. — Но скоро.

Рей смущенно шмыгнула носом. От его прикосновений нервно покалывало в спине, она поерзала от смятенных чувств и эмоций, тем временем, муж ласково перешел на ее горло. Что-то твердое прижалось к заднице, и Рей отпрянула, широко распахнув глаза в мягком утреннем свете.

Глухо заворчав, Кайло вернул ее на место и навалился ей на спину, подминая собой ее хрупкую фигурку. Тяжеленный, горячий, как печка... Рей на секунду запаниковала, пока утешающий шепот не достиг ее уха, подкрепляемый мягкими губами на мочке. Его лапища неспешно поглаживала ее промежность, и Рей вздрагивала всякий раз, чувствуя его средний палец, прохаживающийся по впадинке входа.

Внезапно это оказалось приятно. Накаляло нервы до предела, но... было хорошо. Тем паче преградой между ними все еще служили трусики, так что…

Кайло чувственно потерся о ее задницу. И то, что было там… было _большим_. Рей пришлось выслушать его довольные стоны, от которых в животе вспорхнули испуганные бабочки. Ощущения казались такими непривычными… Такими неправильными.

От нового порыва ветерка ее плечи покрылись мурашками. Рей смотрела, как солнце, поднимаясь над океаном, постепенно приобретает кроваво-красный оттенок. Кайло размеренно дышал ей в затылок. Он прижимал ее к себе одной громадной рукой, обхватывая сразу грудь и шею, держа ее, как в силках. Она уцепилась за его бицепс.

— Ты такая красивая, — прошептал Кайло.

— Спа… — Рей открыла рот, но тут его пальцы проникли в трусики. — Нет… Не надо!..

— Тише… тише… Я тебя не обижу.

Она крепко зажмурилась. Два длинных крупных пальца скользнули по ее лобку и погрузились в складки — его дыхание прервалось низким стоном. Кайло прошелся дорожкой поцелуев по ее шее, непрерывно наглаживая ее увлажнившуюся плоть. Он слегка пощипывал клитор с каждым движением, и Рей тихо пискнула.

— Такая нежная… Какая у меня хорошенькая жена.

Рей рискнула бросить взгляд вниз, туда, где эта ручища орудовала в ее трусиках, немилосердно растягивая шелк огромными костяшками пальцев. От Кайло пахло мятой и лосьоном после бритья. Этот запах напомнил Рей других альф, которых она повидала за свою жизнь… Все, как один, громадные, властные существа, и они держались… по-отечески покровительственно?.. От них пахло, как от ее папы.

Кайло снова скользнул подушечкой среднего пальца по впадинке входа. Рей быстро заморгала, когда он надавил сильнее, пробираясь внутрь на пару сантиметров, и затем согнул палец. Он поводил им, стимулируя тело выделять еще больше влаги, и начал проникать глубже.

Стало больно. Пальцы у Кайло были побольше, чем у нее, поэтому Рей, впившись ногтями в его предплечье, заскулила.

— Ш-ш, — утешил он. — Ш-ш… — и поцеловал ее в щеку. — С тобой все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Я просто немного растягиваю тебя, дорогая, — Кайло просунул палец на всю длину, и Рей содрогнулась. — Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, когда мы займемся любовью позже.

Она сглотнула.

— К-когда?

— Не волнуйся. Завтра нас ждет насыщенный день, поэтому вечером дома ты будешь сонная и расслабленная.

Тошнотворный страх подобрался к горлу.

Кайло продолжал работать пальцем, поглаживая ее внутренние стенки, до тех пор, пока Рей, всхлипнув, не испытала легкий оргазм. Она ощутила, как влага выплеснулась из тела, когда она подтянула бедра, ритмично сжимая мышцами толстый палец под ласковый непрекращающийся шепот мужа. Она вздрагивала, тихо поскуливая.

Он отвел руку, и Рей обмякла всем телом. Пытаясь перевести дыхание, она слушала, как он облизывает свои пальцы один за другим, а последовавшее за этим глухое рычание заставило ее живот испуганно сжаться.

— Смазка, — причмокнул Кайло, пыхтя, как медведь. — Поверить не могу, до чего ты _сладкая_ на вкус.

Он перекатился на спину и притянул ее к груди, но явно не для того, чтобы спать. Следом он полез под одеяло, приобняв ее за талию, чтобы не позволить улизнуть. Рей робко сжала липкие бедра.

Кайло прислонился щекой к ее макушке.

— Ты когда-нибудь видела хуй, малышка?

Она помотала головой и покраснела, когда он стянул одеяло.

Его член стоял торчком, слегка изогнутый к животу, и выглядел он гораздо толще, чем недавний палец. Он алел и пульсировал, и Кайло обыденно обхватил ствол у основания, скользя вверх, до самой залупленной грибовидной головки, из которой сочилась прозрачная влага.

Не сводя сосредоточенного взгляда с члена, муж облизнул ладонь. Рей следила, как он снова перехватил член и принялся неторопливо водить по стволу, подаваясь в такт бедрами. Кайло шумно сглотнул.

— Смотри, дорогая.

И она смотрела. Зрелище того, как альфа упивается чувственной дрочкой, завораживало — закрыв глаза, он дышал сквозь приоткрытые губы. И вдруг схватился за ее бедро, принявшись сжимать его в унисон своим движениям. Его дыхание участилось. По перевитому венами стволу стекала блестящая жидкость.

Кайло заворчал и вскоре вздрогнул, начиная кончать. Белесые сгустки брызнули с залупы и, немного испачкав ему грудь и живот, закапали вниз по пальцам. Рей вытаращила глаза, глядя на это.

Выжав из себя последнее, Кайло облегченно вздохнул. Она забеспокоилась, как бы он не заставил ее это есть, но муж коротко поцеловал ее в висок и лег поудобнее. Наконец все закончилось.

Он потянулся до хруста руки и зевнул.

— Пора спать, любовь моя.

***

День и правда оказался замечательным. Рей не могла этого отрицать.

Кайло отвел ее на пляж и показал, как плавать. Правда, результат вышел так себе. Учиться было тяжело, особенно при волнах, поэтому она в основном плескалась на месте или каталась у мужа на спине. Он был достаточно силен, справляясь с волнами за двоих, и Рей прижималась щекой к его плечу.

Они даже повстречали дельфинов. И Рей поцеловала одного. Она почти забыла, что находится здесь, как в ловушке, наедине со своим мужем — и что ей никуда не деться отсюда, не сбежать от него. Он улыбался, наблюдая за ее весельем в воде.

После короткой экскурсии и ужина Рей чувствовала себя совершенно измотанной и мечтала лишь о том, чтобы лечь в кровать. Ночь быстро опускалась на остров.

Когда они вернулись в номер, их постель была уже готова. Рей тихо порадовалась, что течка пока не вошла в полную силу, а значит, ей не придется заниматься сексом. Она побрела в ванную, чтобы облегчиться и переодеться в ночнушку, но когда вышла, у двери ее ждал Кайло.

Он улыбнулся.

— Пора тебе стать хорошей женой, Рей.

Она завертела головой, но он уже навис над ней, возвышаясь во весь свой пугающий рост — и взял ее за руку. Проигнорировав ее протестующее блеяние, точно не дотягивающее до панического крика, рвущегося из глубины души, он подвел ее к кровати под балдахином. Рей слышала, как пульс громко стучит в ушах.

Роскошные простыни зашелестели, и он легко подхватил ее на руки, чтобы опустить на кровать. Не переставая качать головой, Рей попыталась отползти спиной вперед, но он, воркуя что-то утешающее, вернул ее на место. В спальне было темно — не было видно почти ничего, кроме блеска ее бриллиантового кольца на пальце.

Рей затряслась, когда он сдернул ее трусики вниз.

— Нет… Пожалуйста?.. Не могли бы… не могли мы подождать еще?

— Успокойся, любовь моя. Лежи спокойно и раздвинь ножки.

Но она не могла остановиться, продолжая тщетно умолять среди жутковатой тишины. Было слышно, как волны мягко бьются о берег, обманчиво спокойные, как ее муж — но на деле способные на вещи, каких ей не представить.

Кайло поднял подол ее ночнушки на талию и устроился между ее раскинутых бедер. Его рот внезапно оказался прямо там, внизу, мягкие губы провели по ее щели, углубляясь языком в складки, и Рей не удержалась, вскрикнула. Муж застонал, основательно лизнув ее до самого клитора, к которому нежно приник. Она тут же схватилась за его густые волосы, тщетно пытаясь отстранить от себя его голову, а затем, поняв бесполезность усилий, заплакала, столь же внезапно кончая и чувствуя, как выделяется новая смазка. Но эти чувства не принесли ничего, кроме унижения — происходящее совсем не поддавалось ее контролю!

Кайло слизнул скользкую влагу. Рей спрятала лицо в ладонях, пока его язык облизывал ее трясущиеся бедра.

— Чего боится моя женушка? — Его непроницаемые глаза лениво оторвались от ее промежности и взглянули ей в лицо. Он с улыбкой приподнялся, откинувшись на пятки, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку и бросить ее на пол. — Ты же знаешь, я не причиню тебе вреда. Разве мы сегодня не хорошо провели время? Тебе же понравилось кончать для меня.

— Я не хотела выходить замуж! — Рей затрясла головой, зарыдав в ладони. Она видела сквозь пальцы, как он снимает трусы. — Я… Я не хочу детей или… или…

Кайло швырнул белье на пол. Он придвинулся ближе и провел по ее голени, коленям, поднялся по бедрам. Она продолжала реветь, пока его руки ласкающе оглаживали ее хрупкое дрожащее тело. Широкие плечи альфы заслоняли свет от раздвижных дверей.

Он обхватил ее щеку, зашептав какие-то глупости. Рей отвернулась, и он принялся сцеловывать слезы с ее лица.

— Я так люблю тебя, — шепнул Кайло и оперся на локоть, продолжая не замечать ее рыданий. — Из тебя выйдет прекрасная мать.

— Я не хочу… — Она, икая, уперлась ему в грудь и затрясла головой. — П-пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

— Ш-ш-ш… — Кайло продолжал сжимать ее щеку, и в этот миг его член коснулся ее промежности. Рей изо всех сил попробовала оттолкнуть его грудь, но ее потуги ему совершенно не мешали. С нежностью заглядывая ей в глаза, он надавливал бедрами, начиная проникать в неподатливую плоть. — Вот так, дорогая. Ведь не так уж и плохо?

Рей уперлась пятками в матрас, с трудом сдерживая пронзительный вопль. Ох, она ненавидела его всем сердцем! Она вертела головой, беспомощно корчась под его неумолимым напором.

— Хватит… — хрипло взмолилась она.

Кайло прислонился своим лбу к ее лбу, продолжая свое ласковое изнасилование, дюйм за дюймом пропихивая член в сопротивляющееся девичье тело. С каждой частичкой плоти, которую он отвоевывал, Рей казалось, что ее разрывает по швам. Альфа-феромоны сгущались в воздухе, она уже чувствовала их на языке. И плотно сжала губы, беззвучно рыдая дальше.

Слишком большой — он слишком большой! Кайло наблюдал, как ее глаза становятся круглыми, как блюдца. С каждым толчком его член будто увеличивался в размерах, пока ей не показалось, что еще немного, и она попросту лопнет!

Кайло облизал губы.

— Вот так. Узенькая и послушная, вся у меня на члене. — Приподняв брови, он с улыбкой погладил ее под заплаканными глазами большим пальцем. — Большой, не правда ли?

Она кивнула, сбивчиво всхлипывая. Кайло держал ее челюсть и продолжил двигаться, пока не устроился в ней до упора, уютно расположившись в теплой, мокрой от смазки плоти. Рей скулила, беспомощно шаря по его груди, хотя инстинкты ничего не имели против. 

Горячее тело буквально придавило ее. Малейшее движение его бедер заставляло член смещаться, и она ныла, ощущая выделявшуюся смазку. Двигался он мягко, даже с любовью, слегка уходя назад по чуть-чуть и толкаясь обратно, чтобы понемногу ее растянуть. Тело постепенно привыкало к вторжению, принимая его, вопреки желаниям хозяйки.

— Ты у меня умница, — прошептал Кайло, наклоняясь к ее шее. Рей видела, как напрягаются мышцы на его спине, ягодицы всякий раз, когда он медленно подавался вперед, насаживая ее до предела. — Просто божественно — ты такая узкая, влажная, сладкая… Тебе нравится, какой у меня мой большой член?

Он все еще казался слишком большим. Но, шмыгнув носом, Рей кивнула.

Кайло набирал темп, с каждой секундой дыша чаще. Сквозь боль наконец-то просочились первые искорки покалывающего, чисто физического удовольствия. Опустив дрожащие ладони ему на талию, Рей чувствовала, как работают его могучие мышцы. Она заерзала, пытаясь найти место, где будет поприятнее, конечно, было стыдно, но... Пальчики на ногах нетерпеливо поджались.

Он уже не сдерживался, принявшись размашисто трахать ее вовсю, оглашая спальню непристойными шлепками кожи о кожу. Выдыхая ей в плечо, он схватился за изголовье, не давая ему биться о стену.

И сдавленно застонал.

— Блять!.. Думаю, сейчас чпокну тебя узлом!.. — Член скользил внутри, смазка облегчила ему путь. — Блять… ты ведь этого хочешь, дорогая? Хочешь, чтобы твой альфа обрюхатил тебя? Хочешь его почувствовать?

— Я… я не…

Кайло лихорадочно вбился в нее, из его горла донесся рык. Рей скорчилась, чувствуя, как безжалостный член пульсирует, подергивается... пока не ощутила нечто новое — ее начало странным образом распирать изнутри. Дыхание осеклось… сколько бы инстинкты ни подсказывали, что так и надо… ей не следовало… не следовало…

Не успела она определиться с моралью действа, как в очередной раз взялась кончать. Царапая его бедра, Рей сполна ощутила нараставшую разрядку, вскрикивая от резко нахлынувшего незнакомого жара. Она открыла рот, чувствуя, как щедро потекла смазка. Это было потрясающе… Наверное, ничто другое не могло сравниться с этим чувством!..

Давление усилилось. Кайло взял ее за подбородок, запрокидывая ей голову, и снова приник к нетронутой железе, пока Рей тряслась от постепенно стихающего настоящего оргазма.

— Ну, слава яйцам, — выдохнул он и укусил ее.

Рей завизжала от неожиданной боли, но он, заворчав, впился в нее с удвоенной силой. Тяжелое чужое дыхание обжигало ей шею, а узел набух до предела. Она широко распахнула глаза и взвыла, сотрясаясь от новой разрядки.

Кайло вздрогнул. Она почувствовала это — узел затрепетал, выплескивая сперму прямо ей в матку, так много, что часть просочилась наружу. Смутно Рей различила неясное покалывание в груди и поняла, что до нее доносятся отголоски его удовольствия.

Теперь их связали настоящие узы, они стали супругами до конца своих дней.

Зубы на шее разжались, с глухим рычанием он излился еще раз. И Рей попыталась не замечать кровь, стекающую по шее.

До самого конца.


	3. Малышка

Рей проснулась от чувства, будто что-то двигается внутри. Она заморгала, сопя в подушку, и осознала, что ее мягко трахает муж. Он наполовину накрыл ее собой, дыша ей в затылок и вполголоса о чем-то бормоча.

Толстый член пробирался сквозь плоть. Рей всхлипнула: вернулись ощущения бушующей течки и вытекающей смазки, — но она не сопротивлялась. Кайло полизал ее ушко и опустился к саднящей метке на шее, отчего по телу прошлась дрожь.

— Я рядом, — он дразняще провел зубами по ее челюсти. Аккуратно, даже нежно. Наверное, это должно было ее как-то утешить. — Помогаю своей маленькой любимице усмирить течку. Ты в надежных руках.

Рей перевела взгляд на окно, за которым царили ветер и ночная тьма. Опущенные жалюзи прикрывали раздвижные двери, давая хоть какое-то уединение.

Внутри все еще ныло после первого секса. Кайло двигался медленно, но целенаправленно, оттягиваясь и постепенно погружаясь обратно, до упора, сосредоточенно наслаждаясь ее телом. Он несильно придержал ее за бедра, а потом скользнул рукой чуть выше.

Его большой палец провел по клитору, и Рей опустила глаза. Через мгновение она подалась на его прикосновения, еще сонная от прерванного сна; в общем-то было даже приятно, и это все, что волновало ее инстинкты. Шея пульсировала в месте укуса. Теперь от этого не было никакого спасения.

— Больно… — прошептала Рей.

Теплое дыхание коснулось ее затылка.

— О, дорогая. Скажи мне, где болит.

Несмотря на эти слова, он ускорил темп и сжал ее грудь, плавным движением забравшись под ночнушку. Трусики Рей болтались где-то в районе лодыжек.

Она сглотнула.

— Внутри. Там больно.

— Больно? — повторил Кайло на выдохе. — Почему? Из-за моего большого члена? Или из-за узла?

— Я… Я не знаю.

Он сменил позу, устроившись позади нее в темноте, и надавил ей между лопаток. Это поза вызывала странные чувства — слишком неловко, слишком уязвимо. Рей уткнулась лицом в подушку, лежа прямо так, вздернутой задницей кверху, пока Кайло перехватил ее за бедра и продолжил бережно трахать ее.

— Нужно разрабатывать тебя, малышка, — прошептал он и полностью вышел, потирая ее поясницу. — Не хочу, чтобы моя милая женушка страдала.

— Я не х-хочу… — выдавила Рей. — Пожалуйста?..

Кайло взял ее крепче. Член снова надавил на вход, раздвигая горячие, скользкие от смазки складки. Не выдержав, Рей захныкала.

— Ш-ш… Прими это, как подобает хорошей жене, — он подразнил клитор кончиками пальцем и толкнулся резче. — Принимай.

— Слишком… Слишком большой…

— Я в курсе, дорогая, но тебе придется привыкать. Мне жаль, что это больно. — Кайло медленно насаживал ее на член, покачивая бедрами, чтобы растянуть узкий проход. Он фыркал и пыхтел. — Что у меня за замечательная женушка, такая ладная и тугая. И талия тонкая, нежная… — Он обхватил упомянутую часть тела, сомкнув большие пальцы над позвоночником Рей, и проник членом глубже.

Этот угол был жестче. Рей выгнулась, заерзала, пытаясь приспособиться к испытанию, пока инстинкты омеги мечтали, чтобы он никогда не вытаскивал член. Она неосознанно укусила подушку.

Он продолжал поигрывать с ее клитором, доведя ее до легкого оргазма. В этот миг Кайло был наполовину внутри и не двигался, пока ее тело слабо трепетало. А когда она, слабо застонав, осела, вбился со всей силы, погружая член по самые яйца. Рей вскрикнула, но муж уже быстро набирал темп.

— У меня припасен для тебя отличный толстый узел, малышка, — выдохнул он ей в ухо и сжал свои бедра, размашисто шлепая ими по ее заднице. — Просто кайф… ты такая кроха… маленькая мокрая киска… Скажи еще раз, какой я слишком большой для тебя.

Рей сглотнула.

— Он… он слишком большой.

— Но тебе придется принять его, так? Принять большой член твоего мужа… принять узел твоего альфы.

— Д-да…

— Сожалею, что это больно. Но именно так плодятся хорошие омеги, дорогая. — Полностью подавляя ее, стоя на четвереньках и накрывая ее спину целиком, он продолжал беспорядочно толкаться. — Ох… блять. Слишком узко… Пиздец как узко! Я сейчас кончу! Накачаю тебя моим семенем!

Рей вздрогнула. Кровать ритмично билась о стену, и Кайло надавил ей на спину, заставляя вжаться грудью в подушку. Сосредоточившись на кусочке бежевого балдахина, который она могла видеть, Рей попыталась настроиться на его колыхания, задыхаясь от каждого неистового рывка.

Узы были слишком свежими, чтобы чувствовать что-то, но вдруг ее окатило волной чужой радости, плотского удовольствия от зрелища того, как она согнулась перед ним. Больше разум Кайло ничего не выдавал - он был полностью сосредоточен на сексе.

Муж аккуратно поправил ночнушку, прикрыв подолом задницу Рей, и придерживал его там, не переставая двигаться. Рей снова не знала почему — она до сих не понимала, стоит ли расстраиваться оттого, что проснулась, чувствуя его внутри. От всех этих вопросов без ответов у нее задрожали губы, и она стала думать о том, как вернется домой.

— Нравятся мне эти ночнушки, — вздохнул Кайло, вновь замедляясь. Он потянулся и помял ее грудь. Сосок затвердел под его ладонью. — Чувствуешь себя лучше, милая?

— Да, — тихонько соврала Рей.

— Хорошо. Моя малышка умница. — И опять опустил руку ей между ног, покачивая бедрами. — Сможешь кончить для меня еще раз?

— Я н-не ув-ве…

Кайло перестал двигаться вовсе. Еще раз погладив сосок, он дал ей потереться о его руку, вынуждая насаживаться на член в процессе. Рей сопела в подушку, слушая, как он шепчет «вот так» и «хорошая девочка», и вскоре вновь сотряслась от оргазма. На этот раз она испытала его как положено, сжимаясь вокруг толстого ствола, полностью находившегося в ее теле. Взвыла она, как кошка.

Кайло потискал ее задницу обеими руками.

— Рей… Рей… Блять, малышка…

По-медвежьи взрыкнув, он придавил ее, прижимаясь к ее ягодицам — член начал раздаваться внутри, узел увеличился до невыносимых размеров. Рей заскулила, слушая, как муж стонет, беспрерывно подаваясь к ней. Она чувствовала, как от каждой пульсации член выплескивает густую порцию спермы.

— Т-твою мать! — сплюнул Кайло. — Охуеть, как узко! — выдохнул он ей в шею и застонал, подкрепив сказанное рывком бедер. — Не дергайся, дорогая. — Его губы коснулись щеки и провели влажную линию к свежей метке. Зубы мягко прикусили саднящую кожу. Рей притихла совсем.

Муж толкнулся еще пару раз и лишь затем перекатился на бок, потянув ее за собой. Кайло накрыл одеялом их сцепленные тела и продолжил ласково посасывать брачную метку. Огромная рука легла Рей на грудь, потеребила большим пальцем сосок, и она вдруг поняла, что понемногу расслабляется.

Мощная грудь вибрировала у нее за спиной. Кайло урчал.

— Не хотелось будить тебя… — промурлыкал он. — Ты спала так мирно. — Могучие руки обхватили ее, и Рей тихо поперхнулась. — Но мне приснился такой заманчивый сон с участием моей женушки, что, когда я проснулся и увидел тебя, настоящую, рядом со мной…

— Сон?..

Кайло кивнул, урча.

— М-м… Как трахаю тебя в своем кабинете. То разложив тебя на столе… То ты подпрыгиваешь у меня на коленях. — По его телу прошла крупная дрожь возбуждения, но урчание заставляло Рей лежать смирно. — Узнаешь, когда мы вернемся домой. А пока просто отдохни.

Она попыталась, но все еще чувствовала себя распертой на нем — слишком сильно, и становилось хуже с каждым разом, как Кайло кончал. Единственным предупреждением для нее служил стон или вздох со всхлипыванием, а потом он несильно толкался вперед и изливал еще больше спермы. И это причиняло боль. Рей чувствовала, что влага уже подтекает наружу, несмотря на узел.

Но урчание помогало ей не рыдать и не паниковать во время процесса. Рей лежала подле мужа, проявляя эмоции, лишь когда он лениво поигрывал с клитором, заставляя ее раз за разом кончать на узле. Рей кусала щеку и хныкала, раздираемая болью и инстинктивным удовольствием, если он целовал ее лицо.

В конце концов узел опал. Рей поспешила в ванную, чувствуя, как по бедрам щедро стекает сперма, и заперла за собой дверь, боясь, что Кайло вздумается подглядывать.

Ополоснувшись под душем, она принялась плакать, пока не поняла, что сил на слезы больше нет, и помялась у двери еще немного. Не хотелось возвращаться в спальню и видеть его. Рей несчастно стиснула бедра, еще ноющие после недавнего совокупления. Но он действительно слишком большой! Ей правда больно.

На кровати ее ждали подносы с роскошным завтраком, когда она, наконец, решилась выглянуть за дверь. Кайло стоял на открытой веранде, наблюдая за восходом солнца, и потягивал кофе. На нем были черные боксеры.

Рей прошмыгнула к подносам. Она выбрала себе один, с грейпфрутом, и села в одно из кресел с высокой спинкой в гостиной зоне. Аккуратно скрестив ноги, она набросилась на грейпфрут, хлопья и яйца. И тешила себя надеждой, что муж не пожелает заняться сексом прямо сейчас.

Кайло вернулся в номер и улыбнулся при виде нее. Рей покраснела, уткнувшись в поднос с едой.

— Сегодня побудем в номере, раз течка пока не прошла. Может, поплаваем после обеда. — Он отвел ей волосы назад плавным движением ладони и обхватил ее за затылок. — Чувствуешь себя лучше, маленькая?

— …Да.

Он довольно хмыкнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее в лоб. Рей уставилась в телевизор, а Кайло уселся рядом с ней и принялся почесывать ей спинку, потягивая кофе. И в этот миг она впервые ощутила отчетливые струйки чужих эмоций — от мужа, — и все они кружились вокруг нее.


	4. Солнышко

Большую часть дня они просто смотрели новости. И, пожалуй, для нее это были самые спокойные и тихие часы за последнее время.

Рей сидела между колен Кайло и играла на новеньком айпаде, который он ей купил. Сам Кайло лениво обнимал ее за талию, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, сонно урча ей в шею. Снаружи доносился размеренный шум волн, накатывающих на берег.

К новостям Рей не прислушивалась. Там не было ничего нового — очередная история о том, как какую-нибудь омегу изнасиловали или убили, и о том, как их число медленно сокращается. Альфы находились на подъеме, поэтому мир вошел в пору нестабильности. Так что нет, спасибо большое, она предпочитала просто играть в игру. В жизни и без того достаточно огорчений.

Кайло куснул ее обнаженное плечико.

— Нравится новая игрушка, маленькая?

— М-м-м.

Он отпустил ее в душ, собираясь сходить с ней на пляж… пляж, потом ужин и постель…

При мысли об этом у нее сводило живот.

Но муж как ни в чем не бывало продолжал целовать ее оголенную кожу везде, куда мог дотянуться — ласка расслабляла. Может, пока он не заставит ее заниматься сексом. Он выглядел вполне довольным, просто прижимая ее к себе.

Внезапно зазвонил телефон. Кайло с раздраженным вздохом ответил. Рассеянно поглаживая ее плоский живот, он просунул руку под голубую рубашку — которую сам же выбрал — в то же время огрызаясь на невидимого собеседника. Рей вздрогнула, почувствовав, как его большой палец задел пупок.

— Я в курсе, Хакс! У меня медовый месяц, почему ты меня беспокоишь с этим? — Его рука скользнула ниже. — Едва ли это _экстренная_ ситуация.

Рей напряглась. Кончиками пальцев он погладил ее трусики, дразняще проводя по щели — и хмыкнул в ответ тому, с кем разговаривал.

Рей сцепила лодыжки, пробуя сосредоточиться на айпаде, но впилась взглядом в свое платиновое кольцо, почувствовав, как Кайло просунул безымянный палец под ткань трусиков.

Он отвлек ее поцелуем в висок. До Рей донеслось, как тот, другой, участник телефонного разговора повышает голос.

— Раздвинь, дорогая, — шепнул Кайло.

Задрожав, Рей послушно расставила бедра. Он аккуратно забрал из ее рук айпад, отложил в сторону и откинулся назад, пристроив голову Рей у себя на груди. Рей уставилась в телевизор, ощущая его палец, поглаживающий ставшие невероятно чувствительными складки внизу, понемногу углубляясь между ними. Тонкий шелк растянулся на крупных костяшках.

Кайло облизал руку и вернулся к неторопливым поглаживаниям, вызывавшим щекотку.

— …ни у кого нет доступа к этим файлам. Если из-за этого мне придется прервать свой отпуск, Хакс… — Собеседник перебил его, и Кайло зарычал Рей в шею. Она ерзала, с трудом стараясь не хихикать. — Моя Рей боится щекотки?..

— Немножко, — выдавила она.

Этот Хакс продолжал вещать — очень уверенно — но Кайло вырубил вызов и швырнул телефон куда-то на прикроватную тумбочку. Потом наклонился вперед, пылко осыпая поцелуями ее плечо. Он отвел руку от трусиков Рей, и она невольно пискнула, дернувшись.

— Немножко, говоришь? — протянул он, разворачивая ее к себе, пресекая любые попытки улизнуть. — Ах-Ах. Куда ты собралась?

— Хватит! Хватит! — хихикала она, потому что Кайло задрал ей рубашку и принялся немилосердно щекотать, заставляя извиваться во все стороны у него на коленях и забыть на мгновение о том, кто он и где они. Словно на миг вернулась былая беззаботность. Смех…

Она чувствовала под собой его напрягшийся член. Кайло громко сглотнул.

— Почему бы нам не прогуляться по пляжу? — ласково промурлыкал он ей на ухо.

С чувством глубокого облегчения Рей согласилась.

В приватной ложе на пляже их ждали два кресла под большим зонтиком, полотенца и сумка со всякими мелочами.

Ветерок вздымал в воздух песчинки и задирал подол светлого халатика Рей, под который она надела розовое бикини. Придерживая край широкополой шляпы, она с тоской посмотрела на океан, пока Кайло позади нее расстегивал рубашку.

Чайки перекрикивались и кружили над песчаной косой в поисках полуденной закуски. Их ярко-белые крылья то и дело мелькали среди волн.

Рей перевела взгляд на руки. Хотелось бы ей иметь крылья.

День был жарким, и Кайло решил растереть ее загорелую кожу солнцезащитным кремом с циферкой сто. Рей нетерпеливо прогибалась, пока он тщательно намазывал ей шею, спину и тощие руки — она мечтала поскорее поплескаться в воде. Теперь она немного освоилась с плаванием. И это было так здорово, ведь на побережье океана она оказалась впервые.

Порой ее охватывали странные смутные воспоминания о каком-то бассейне. С чем-то прозрачным и густым. Будто желе. Не с водой.

Муж шлепнул ее по заднице.

— Ну, беги, малышка.

Ей не требовалось повторять дважды.

Рей вбежала в воду, распугав стайку прибрежных птиц и краба, поспешившего убраться подальше. Ноги, разгоряченные после нагретого песка, приятно окунувшись в прохладную воду, и Рей устремилась вперед. После ночного шторма водная гладь слегка пенилась, и внизу было видно множество ярких рыбок. Она устремилась за оранжевой крохой, но та петляла, уплывая все дальше, в глубокую синеву, пока не скрылась там насовсем.

Рей стояла по грудь в чистейшей голубой воде, разглядывая песок в поисках красивых раковин и необычных существ. Она заметила красную морскую звезду, прицепившуюся к камню, и коричневого морского ежа, мерно катившего по течению. Просияв, она наклонилась и схватила его. На прикроватной тумбочке в номере у нее уже стояло несколько колючих шариков.

— Нашла что-нибудь интересное? — Кайло возник у нее за спиной, вода здесь была ему по пояс.

Он улыбнулся, когда Рей продемонстрировала ему находку.

Отчего-то теперь, покрытый легким загаром, он казался ей более устрашающим, чем в день их первой встречи. Взяв у Рей очередное сокровище океана, он пообещал сохранить его в целости, пока она поищет еще.

Но Рей быстро устала, борясь с течением — не прошло и часа. Она бродила, с трудом доставая до дна, натаскав Кайло груду ракушек и красивых камешков. Муж хранил молчание, улыбаясь ее азарту.

Наконец он засунул добычу в карман плавок и взял на руки саму Рей. Она обхватила ногами его бедра, и они скользнули на глубину, туда, где в темной воде нельзя было разглядеть ни единой рыбки. Рей затаила дыхание.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил ее Кайло. — Я тебя не брошу.

Инстинкты мешали верить утешениям от _него_. Но больше у нее никого не было, как, впрочем, и выбора.

Рей прижалась щекой к его теплому плечу, закрыв глаза. Можно притвориться, будто ее просто покачивает в воде, и представить, что она где-то в совсем другом месте.

Наплававшись, Кайло отнес ее на берег к их ложе. Он тщательно вытер ее полотенцем, а потом надел на нее халат, пряча ее тело от посторонних взглядов. И сел в кресло, подтягивая ее к себе на колени и укрывая сухим полотенцем. Рей мелко подрагивала, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Кайло — все, что у нее было сейчас.

— Хочешь спать? — шепотом спросил он.

— М-м…

Чайки пронзительно переругивались. Волны мягко бились о берег. Вдалеке визжали и смеялись дети.

Кайло заурчал. Он шевельнул бедрами под скрип кресла и обхватил ягодицы Рей. Сонно моргнув, она вздрогнула, скользнув пальцами ног по песку. Сидя к нему лицом, она была совершенно открыта ему. Его кожа была прохладной, влажной после воды, и Рей ощутила выпуклость у него в паху.

Кайло провел кончиком языка по ее подбородку, потянул за веревочки, на которых держались ее трусики.

— Ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя, Рей?

— …Да.

— Хм… Вряд ли. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь.

Трусы от купальника упали на песок. Кайло молча занялся своими плавками и поплотнее натянул на нее полотенце. Рей едва успела моргнуть, как он бережно поднял ее и принялся опускать на член, еще холодный после моря.

Она задрожала.

— Мы… Мы…

Кайло мягко, но красноречиво сжал ее за затылок. Он двигался с показной нежностью, погружаясь в ее тело понемногу и не давая ей шевельнуться. А потом прислонился щекой к ее макушке.

— Ш-ш… — шепнул он. — Ш-ш… Разве сегодня не чудесный день? Мы же не хотим все испортить, правда?

— К-кто-нибудь ув-видит!

— Ну разумеется, нет, — Кайло качнул бедрами, проталкиваясь в нее, уже увлажненную смазкой. Несмотря на течку, Рей хныкнула от дискомфорта. — Знаю, дорогая. Знаю.

Рей потерлась о него лицом.

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, хватит.

Член пульсировал внутри. От соли пощипывало. Кайло гладил ее по волосам и целовал, она слышала, как он стонет. Их кресла обдувал ветерок, и Рей тряслась.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю. Я чувствовал тебя с того _дня_ , как впервые увидел, что живот твоей матери шевелится. — Рей сжалась и всхлипнула, слишком взволнованная, чтобы попросить его остановиться. — Я получал новости о том, как ты растешь… фотографии. Увы, детство проходит так быстро.

Рей понятия не имела, о чем он говорил. Она не помнила, чтобы ее фотографировали — вообще. И сжала кулачки на его груди — член проталкивался сквозь ее плоть, пока полностью не очутился в ней, до упора. Кайло сыто заурчал и на какое-то время замер.

Длинные пальцы легли ей на бедро, скользнули вверх, и он дразняще обвел клитор, вынуждая ее невольно заерзать. Рей поджала пальчики ног на песке. Ох… Ох…

Горячее дыхание обдало шею.

— Но теперь ты вся моя. Нет нужды больше ждать, моя любимая рядом, — Кайло ласково приник губами к ее метке, размеренно поглаживая спину. Рей старалась поменьше шевелиться. — Так тебе приятней, малышка?

Она хмуро кивнула — в глазах стояли слезы. Кайло поцелуем осушил одну, покатившуюся по щеке. Рей не могла успокоиться, чувствуя его руку в промежности. Вдруг кто-нибудь увидит!

— Я не хочу делать это на людях, — прошептала она.

Муж медленно взял ее за талию. Они находились так близко друг к другу, здесь, в прохладной тени, но под полотенцем было влажно. Рей беспокойно заерзала, но застыла, осознав, что промочила смазкой его плавки.

— А я думаю, тебе как раз нравится, — проворковал Кайло, погладив большим пальцем основание члена, распиравшего ее плоть. — Но я ничего не имею против, если ты говоришь «нет», ведь только я знаю, что для тебя лучше, разве не так?

Рей медленно кивнула, зажмурив глаза. Тело трепетало, напрягаясь от его прикосновений. У него был такой _большой_ член… Стоило ей шевельнуться хоть чуть-чуть, как он двигался, заставляя ее млеть.

Кайло снова пощекотал клитор, с видимым усилием не позволяя себе сорваться, заставляя ее бессильно корчиться. Рей уперлась в его ключицу лбом и попыталась приподняться хоть немного, чтобы…

Он неодобрительно цокнул языком.

— Аккуратней, моя дорогая. Иначе быстро кончишь, а я хочу, чтобы ты проявила терпение ради меня.

— Я не… — Она схватилась за его грудь, чувствуя, как новый поток смазки хлынул по члену. — Прошу прощения…

— Неряшливая девчонка, — прошептал Кайло. — Такая _неряха_ , — и поцеловал ее щеку, губами размазывая слезы. Кресло негромко поскрипывало в такт его движениям. — Так-то лучше, не правда ли? Нам хорошо вместе вот так?

Это ошеломляло — что бы это ни было. Рей сопела, пробуя вкус океана на его коже. Ее тело стискивало его, готовое освободиться в любой миг… Как же хорошо… Он с удобством устроился в ней, словно так и должно быть, и чужеродное давление внутри казалось таким правильным в этот миг.

Но Рей не хотела, чтобы это казалось правильным. Ей хотелось бороться до последнего вздоха.

Дыхание участилось.

— Я… я сейчас…

— Скажи, — Кайло смахнул волосы с ее лица. — Смелее, малышка.

— …кончу, — выдохнула она.

— Ты… ты сейчас кончишь на моем члене прямо здесь, на пляже, на глазах у всех.

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь… увидел.

— Никто не увидит. Только я, — дыхание Кайло согрело щеку, и он отвел палец от клитора, перехватывая Рей за бедро. — Только я.

Рей всхлипнула ему в шею, и он успокаивающе погладил ее по затылку, позволив, наконец, кончить. Тело хотело получить свое, машинально двигаясь дальше, но Кайло крепко держал ее на коленях, пофыркивая, пока ее омывало лихорадочное удовольствие. Она ахнула и судорожно вдохнула, все еще желая получить еще.

Его голос резал слух.

— Вот так… Вот моя умница, кончила на члене своего альфы. Ты хочешь еще, не так ли?

Рей кивнула с самым несчастным видом и проглотила всхлип. Ее отчаянное ерзание как будто завело его, и Кайло толкнулся вперед — совсем немного, дав ей почувствовать, как набухает узел. Эту часть секса она ненавидела больше всего.

Но еще Рей хотелось кончить опять — она _должна_ получить то, что хочет! — поэтому она кое-как подстроилась под толчки Кайло. Мир вращался вокруг них, в укромной тени. Волны разбивались о берег под крики чаек, и никто ничего не замечал.

— Я не хочу больше делать это на улице, — Рей со стоном сморгнула слезы.

— Не забивай свою головку подобными мыслями. Я знаю, что лучше для моей женушки, и узел в ее сладкой киске на пляже — это именно то, что ей сейчас нужно, — пальцы Кайло на ее затылке угрожающе сжались. — Не так ли?

— Д-да…

— Хм. Ты же не собираешься больше оспаривать мое решение: где именно мне захочется тебя трахнуть?

— Нет-нет… Я не буду.

Он фыркнул ей в шею, сжав ее бедро.

— Вот и молодец… сейчас ты еще раз кончишь для меня. — Его голос сорвался на гортанное рычание: — Кончай на папочкином члене, малышка!

Но сам он не выдержал первым, со стоном крепко прижав ее к груди. Рей прикусила губу — узел увеличился в размерах, заполняя ее так, как надо, и она _жадно_ потерлась об него. Кайло вздрогнул от удовольствия, и его разум заиграл красками, обнажаясь перед ней сонмом спутанных эмоций.

Слишком много. Их было слишком много, чтобы охватить все целиком.

Рей издала судорожный всхлип, потрясенная открытием, а муж пытался отдышаться под ней. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась под ее дрожащими ладонями, и он обернул ее в сползшее полотенце.

— Все хорошо, милая, — утешил Кайло, выдыхая. — Все в порядке. Дело сделано. Еще несколько минут, и ты даже не заметишь, как я кончу.

Узел был накрепко заперт. Он пульсировал, усугубляя дискомфорт.

Струйки возбуждения, вины и удовлетворения рывками исходили от Кайло, словно он пытался пресечь их. Он зашептал ей на ухо какие-то глупости и застонал, снова охваченный оргазмом. Семя переполняло ее лоно, просачивалось сквозь узел. И Рей чувствовала — ему _нравилось_. Нравилось все это.

Песок обжигал ступни. Рей мерещилось, что она распадалась на части. Муж поглаживал ее спину, сопровождая ласку глухим урчанием.

— …Папочка любит тебя, Рей.


	5. Сэр

— Я _знаю_ , Хакс. Это гребаная компания принадлежит мне — полагаешь, я не в курсе того, что в ней происходит?

Еще один солнечный день в раю. Соленый ветерок холодил бисеринки пота на шее, овевая запахом моря и песка. Было слышно, как над пляжем с криками кружат чайки, вдалеке радостно визжат дети, а родители стараются их унять.

Рей стояла на коленях между ног мужа. Он с комфортом развалился в кресле, беседуя по телефону с партнером по бизнесу, и ласково поглаживал ее волосы, пока она пыталась уместить во рту его член. Зябко дрожа, Рей держалась за его бедро, краснея при мысли, что нечаянно вырвавшееся чмоканье могут услышать соседи.

Толстый теплый ствол доставал ей до горла. Кайло разглядывал ее из-под прикрытых век, лениво улыбаясь, обнаженный выше пояса. На Рей был лишь ее развевающийся пляжный халатик.

С члена стекали слюни, пачкая ей лицо и смешиваясь со слезами, катящимися по щекам. Рей не специально плакала, но рот растягивался слишком сильно, и к этому трудно было привыкнуть. Под коленями лежала подушка — Кайло настоял на этом, когда сообщил, чем ей придется заняться.

— Все должно продолжаться согласно планам, — напутствовал он собеседника и, обхватив пальцами затылок Рей, заставил ее наклониться сильнее. Она подавилась, стоило ему слегка пошевелиться. — Хм… пакуй товар. У нас нет нужды тормозить производство… — Кайло сделал паузу, глядя на ее открытый рот, на то, как с набухшей головки на язык закапала смазка. — …из соображений безопасности.

Что бы Хакс ни говорил ему дальше, Кайло спокойно кивал, вгоняя член ей в глотку с тихим рычанием. Рей держала опухшие губы сомкнутыми вокруг ствола и сглатывала струйки спермы, пока узел окончательно не разошелся, плотно засев у нее за зубами. И она застыла в ужасе, уверенная, что вот-вот задохнется.

Муж с улыбкой провел пальцем по ее шее.

— Хм. Дэмерон женился на прошлой неделе. На какой-то бета-сучке, — облизав губы, он стер большим пальцем слезинку в уголке ее глаза. — Посмотрим, сколько _это_ продлится.

Было жарко и душно, но Рей не смела шевельнуться. Она морщилась каждый раз, когда член дергался, выпуская новую порцию спермы прямо ей в глотку, а Кайло поглаживал ее по голове. Наконец-то узел сжался настолько, что Рей смогла сняться с него, вздрагивая и вытирая саднивший рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Кайло встал, поправил шорты и прижал телефон к уху плечом. Рей всхлипнула, когда муж сперва попытался мягко поднять ее с колен, но затем фыркнул и просто вздернул на ноги.

— У нас все весьма неплохо, — сообщил Кайло Хаксу, укладывая ее под одеяло и задергивая шторы. — Несмотря на возможный дефект, мне начинается нравиться ее манера жеманничать.

Рей задрожала, сглатывая скопившуюся слюну.

— М-мой живот…

Кайло присел на край постели, оттянув руку с телефоном, чтобы Хакс не услышал. И, надув губы, потер Рей по животу через толстое одеяло.

— Знаю, дорогая. Что поделать, в тебе полно спермы. Вздремни, а через пару часов посмотрим, как ты себя почувствуешь, — наклонившись, он поцеловал ее в лоб. — Моя милая девочка.

До нее снова донесся этот запах — напоминавший о папе или о том, кого она _считала_ отцом. Когда-то он время от времени навещал маму, но те воспоминания были туманны. Многое в прошлом оставалось туманным.

Кайло держал свои эмоции и мысли надежно отрезанными от нее, несмотря на Узы, и Рей не выдержала, разразилась слезами, когда он вышел из номера. Ей было так одиноко. Связь так и осталась односторонней, и это причиняло боль. Браки по расчету служили во благо омег, ради обеспечения их безопасности и защиты, но Рей не хотелось быть его женой.

При воспоминании о том, как Кайло сказал, что он ее «папочка», ее чуть не стошнило. Дрожа, Рей повернулась на другой бок и крепко зажмурилась. Хотелось домой. К маме.

Прошло столько лет… У нее даже не было уверенности, что мать жива. Да и _он_ никогда не позволит ей вернуться домой.

***

Солнце еще не село, когда Рей проснулась и обнаружила, что муж собирает вещи. Он расхаживал по номеру без рубашки, зачесав волосы назад, и уже наполовину собрал два чемодана. Похоже, решил прервать отпуск раньше намеченного. О нет.

— Что будет, когда мы вернемся? — зевнула Рей, протирая глаза.

Кайло покосился на нее и улыбнулся:

— Тебе лучше, малышка? Полагаю, ты будешь счастлива, когда мы поселимся дома. Ты вольна делать все, что пожелаешь — кроме того, чтобы меня покинуть, естественно. — Он перебросил одну из ночнушек через локоть. — Но ты бы, конечно, так никогда не поступила?

— Нет, сэр.

Он хохотнул, и Рей покраснела, смущенно скользнув обратно под одеяло.

— О, не дуйся. Я пошутил, милая. Почему бы тебе не принять ванну, и я закажу нам ужин в номер?

— …Ладно.

Кайло выбрал для нее новую одежду — простой синий сарафан с белыми трусиками — и сам отвел в ванную. Включив воду, он опустил в нее длинные пальцы, глядя, как ванна наполняется, как от воды поднимается легкий пар. Он даже мурлыкал под нос, явно находясь в приподнятом настроении.

Рей теребила руки, рассматривая фен на стене. Придется убить Кайло, если она хочет сбежать.

…Но она не способна на такие вещи. По крайней мере, ей так кажется.

Когда муж встал, Рей понадеялась, что он выйдет, позволив ей помыться и пару минут побыть одной, но… Мягко улыбнувшись, он аккуратно стянул с нее халатик мокрыми руками. Она старалась не заплакать, почувствовав его губы на шее, пока он стягивал с ее бедер трусики. Те с тихим шелестом упали на плитку.

Кайло провел руками ей по бокам, придвинувшись, чтобы прижаться членом к ее коже.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… опустилась на колени… — он прихватил зубами мочку уха и несильно потянул, — спустила с меня штаны… и отсосала еще раз.

— Но… мне это не понравилось.

— Разве ты не мечтаешь стать для меня хорошей женой, Рей? Разве ты забыла мои вчерашние слова о том, что только я знаю, как для тебя лучше?

Губы Рей задрожали:

— Но мне не понравилось…

— Это не имеет значения, — тихим голосом отрезал Кайло и стянул брюки, положил ладонь ей на затылок. — Мы — пара, и ты — моя жена. Ты принадлежишь мне, и у тебя есть обязанности, которые ты должна выполнять, как то: вынашивать моих щенков и удовлетворять мои желания, когда я прошу. — Он резко усилил хватку, заставив Рей вскрикнуть. — И я прошу об этом прямо сейчас.

— Пожалуйста… Я лишь хочу помыться…

— Я вообще _не обязан_ ни о чем просить. Мы можем пойти и другим путем.

Но Рей понимала, что будет только хуже, поэтому позволила поставить себя на колени, подчинившись его ладони, давящей на затылок — пока пенис не оказался у нее перед глазами. Этот массивный член выглядел все так же неприятно, как в первый раз. Рей зажмурилась, стоило Кайло подтолкнуть ее вперед — она помнила, как он едва помещался во рту.

Влажная головка потерлась об ее губы.

— У тебя почти закончилась течка, и мне понравилась то, как мы извлекли лучшее из этого времени. Пососи залупу, малышка.

Рей подчинилась. Она приоткрыла губы, и в рот протиснулась широкая грибовидная головка. Соленый вкус и запах смазки ударил в ноздри, плоть сразу придавила язык. Кайло застонал, обхватив своей лапищей лицо Рей, и придвинул бедра, понемногу стимулируя член. Ему особенно нравилось, когда она сидела не шевелясь.

Вскоре чужая плоть вновь достала до горла, и Рей с трудом сдержала рвотный позыв. Нос пощекотали лобковые волосы, но давление нарастало, пока она не почувствовала набухающий за зубами узел.

—  _Вот так_ , — прошептал Кайло, придерживая голову Рей и приступая к ритмичным толчкам. Сейчас уже не так нежно, как раньше. — Я хочу, чтобы ты проглотила все до последней капли — ты меня поняла?

Рей кивнула, как могла. И вдруг муж подался вперед, придавив ее головой к тумбочке, а сам оперся на зеркало, невозмутимо продолжая трахать ее рот. Его дыхание участилось, Рей пришлось держаться за его бедра, морщась каждый раз, когда шею неудобно вело назад. Это было еще хуже, чем тогда на пляже, хуже, чем когда она проснулась из-за того, что ему вздумалось взять ее. Рей тихо завсхлипывала, слушая его гортанные стоны.

— Не смей мне возражать — больше никогда не смей, — Кайло удовлетворенно задышал, как будто на пробежке. Тумбочка загремела за головой Рей. — Или я выебу твою тугую маленькую попку.

Несмотря на противный вкус спермы, то, что происходило, творило с Рей странные вещи. Она заерзала по полу, когда Кайло принялся кончать, задвинув член так глубоко, как только мог, спуская ей прямо в горло. Его безжалостные рывки заставляли ее стукаться головой о шкафчик, не оставляли выбора, кроме как проглотить все до последней капли. Рей почувствовала, как вернулись знакомые судороги внизу живота.

Раздавшийся в размерах узел за зубами вынудил ее беспомощно возить ногами на полу под довольные стоны Кайло. И несмотря на почти завершившуюся течку, немного смазки все же вытекло из нее, отчего Рей сжала бедра Кайло, безмолвно моля о пощаде. Он наклонился к ней, переводя дыхание.

— Видишь? — выдохнул Кайло. — Тебе _нравится_ , — и погладил ее по голове, не прекращая легких поступательных движений. — Продолжай, дорогая. Можешь себя поласкать.

У Рей не было особого выбора. Едва способная дышать через нос, она неуклюже коснулась складок влагалища, размазывая скользкую жидкость по клитору. Кайло наблюдал за этим, ласково водя по ее щеке.

Ритмично посасывая член, она начала гладить себя, понемногу подстраиваясь под движение пальцев. Рей заскулила, подняв на мужа затуманенный взгляд, но он только улыбнулся, стиснув ее подбородок.

— Ну только взгляните на мою идеальную женушку, — проворковал он и, подняв брови, облизал губы. — Твоя ванна скоро остынет. Наверное, придется наполнить новую, когда ты освободишься от узла?.. Стоит посмаковать последние капли твоей смазки перед тем, как придется ждать до новой течки. — Большим пальцем он стер слезы, выкатившиеся у нее из глаз. — Хм. Иди ко мне.

Рей чувствовала, что почти готова, лихорадочно натирая покалывающий клитор. И тут член запульсировал во рту, выплескивая новую порцию спермы. Она впустила его далеко, как только могла, скользя по холодной плитке и поджимая пальцы ног, а через несколько мгновений кончила сама с задушенным писком. Пустое влагалище сжалось, безнадежно выдавливая еще больше смазки.

Кайло хмурился, выдыхая судорожное «Прими это, детка… давай…», пока не выпрямился с сытым видом, вытащив обмякший член из ее губ.

Следом отступили феромоны, оставив Рей дрожать в натекшей под ней лужице. Отчаянно хотелось свернуться калачиком, убраться от него подальше, но он промурлыкал, что она капризный ребенок, и посадил ее в ванную.

Вода была еще теплой. Усадив Рей, Кайло сам ступил в ванну и устроился за ее спиной, выплескав на пол немного воды. Рей услышала, как стучит его сердце, когда он с благодушным вздохом прижал ее к себе.

— Идеально, — обняв Рей за талию, он поцеловал ее в щеку. — И новую ванну набирать не пришлось. Течка и гон почти закончились.

— Мне это не понравилось! — разрыдалась Рей и потянула его за пальцы, пытаясь оторвать от себя. — Я не хочу делать это больше!

— Почему? Ты впустила почти весь мой член в горло, малышка. У тебя талант.

Рей вертелась, разбрызгивая воду, пока он с рыком не приник к ее метке. Она застыла, сдавленно всхлипывая, пока рычание не сменилось нежным успокаивающим урчанием, заставлявшим ее расслабиться и смириться с мужской рукой, опустившейся к ее промежности. Рей еле слышно захныкала.

— Тише, тише. Скоро ты полюбишь сосать мне член, — Кайло потерся о ее волосы, поласкав ее лобок и погрузив пальцы в чувствительные складки. — Просто подожди, скоро познакомишься с новыми подругами. И вот тогда хорошо повеселишься, как начнешь учиться быть послушной правильной женушкой.

Рей не знала, что и сказать, слов больше не было. Уткнувшись взглядом в стену, она прикрыла глаза и задышала чаще. Кайло урчал, стимулируя клитор основанием ладони, поэтому разум Рей сдался, уступая заволакивающей его дымке.

Ладно… Может, все будет не так уж плохо.


	6. Котенок

У Кайло был красивый дом с обшивкой из серого кедра на побережье штата Мэн. Не слишком большой, вопреки ожиданиям Рей, но с огороженной подъездной дорогой и тонной предупреждающих знаков, напоминающим посторонним о необходимости держаться подальше от частных владений. Нервно теребя руки, Рей прищурилась, разглядывая местность через тонированные стекла «Ауди».

Теперь ее дом здесь.

— Я обновил спальню, чтобы тебе было удобнее, — рассказывал Кайло, припарковывая машину. — Ты сможешь гулять по пляжу, рисовать, читать… все, что пожелаешь, любовь моя, — он с улыбкой потянулся к ней и коснулся губами виска. — Для тебя — только лучшее.

Рей кивнула, слишком взволнованная, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. Он будет уезжать на работу и возвращаться вечером, ожидая от нее определенных вещей. Секса и всего такого.

Кайло сунул солнцезащитные очки в карман рубашки и вышел из машины. Здание окружали старые деревья и высокий забор, наводивший на мысли о тюрьме. Интересно, почему муж так стремился закрыться ото всех?

Он повел ее внутрь: по вымощенным черным деревом полам. Обстановка в доме тоже была соответствующей — слишком дорогой, даже на ее неопытный взгляд. Поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж, Рей успела отметить современную отделку из нержавеющей стали в кухне и мягкую кожаную мебель в гостиной. Всего в доме имелось две ванные комнаты и три спальни.

На втором этаже Кайло улыбнулся, открывая перед ней дверь прямо напротив лестницы.

— А здесь наша спальня, малышка. Думаю, тебе понравится вид.

Рей нерешительно ступала по холодному темному дереву. Панорамные окна действительно открывали потрясающий вид на Атлантику — океан сверкал в лунном свете, на горизонте моргали красные огоньки кораблей и буйков. Приблизившись к стеклу, она услышала, как Кайло закрывает дверь. Вид был чудесный. Она настолько увлеклась, что не сразу заметила огромную кровать слева.

Муж подошел сзади, опустил лапищи ей на плечи. Ухо обдало теплым дыханием.

— Я помню, как тебе полюбился океан, — промурлыкал он. — Мне надо будет уезжать в Портленд пару раз в неделю, но в остальном мы постоянно будем вместе. Как-нибудь ты познакомишься с другими омегами.

— С другими?.. — Рей поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы лучше видеть горизонт. Кайло щелкнул застежкой ремня. — Нас здесь много?

— Конечно, дорогая. Тебе не придется самостоятельно изучать искусство быть хорошей женой. — Он грубо задрал на Рей платье, попутно заставив прогнуться. Сдернул с нее трусики, и они сиротливо упали к лодыжкам. — Положи ладони на стекло. Надо окрестить дом.

Рей покраснела, сильно выгибаясь в талии, когда Кайло вновь надавил на ее поясницу. Она смутно видела его отражение в стекле — муж облизывал губы и улыбался, проводя толстой залупой по складкам влагалища. Свободной рукой он сжал бедро Рей.

От проникновения внутри стало пощипывать. Рей прикусила губу, повесив голову, когда Кайло взял ее за талию обеими ручищами и начал мягкими толчками проталкивать в нее член. Он тихо выругался, огладив ее бедра. Она видела его расстегнутые брюки и торчащие яйца, то, как его бедра ритмично подавались к ней.

— Все ради тебя, детка, — прокряхтел Кайло, прижимаясь плотнее и понемногу входа в нее, словно не слыша жалобных всхлипов. Рей казалось, будто ее насаживали на вертел. — Все в порядке… Все хорошо… Теперь мы дома, — приговаривал он, поглаживая ее живот, и провел кончиком пальца по позвоночнику. — Только я и моя милая женушка.

Рей съежилась.

— Пожалуйста… я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел…

Кайло опустил руку к ее промежности и неторопливо перекатил большим пальцем клитор. Она крепко зажмурилась, подавляя вскрик, и поерзала в ответ.

Член вошел до упора, растягивая ее до предела — Кайло прижался к ее заднице и замер, поддразнивая ласкающими движениями, явно наслаждаясь тем, как она невольно покачивалась на нем. От дыхания Рей стекло запотело.

— Мягкая, уютная киска — моя тепленькая, — Кайло возобновил движения. — Ты примешь его, как положено хорошей девочке?

— П-пожалуйста, — заикнулась Рей. Тело вздрагивало от резких толчков. — Я… я стараюсь.

— Я знаю, знаю, детка. Ш-ш-ш… Если кончишь, мы ляжем в нашу большую теплую постельку, и я расцелую тебя там, где ты особенно любишь, — он склонился к ней, опираясь рукой на стекло. — Послушным женушкам делают приятное, ласково и не спеша. А знаешь, что бывает с непослушными девочками? Их наказывают.

Рей тяжело всхлипнула, прижавшись лбом к стеклу.

— Пожалуйста, н-не делай мне б-больно… пожалуйста, не заставляй… не заставляй меня…

— Что? Что, малышка? — Кайло подхватил ее под бедра, удерживая на месте. Его шумное дыхание сопровождало влажное хлюпанье. — Хочешь пососать мой член? Тебе это не нравится, ведь так? Не нравится, когда я трахаю твое горло?

— П-прости меня… П-прости…

Он шикнул, уткнувшись носом в ее распущенные волосы.

— О, Рей… Всем порой приходится делать то, что нам не по душе. Ты не можешь постоянно получать только то, чего хочешь.

Испытывая не самые комфортные ощущения, Рей вздрогнула от чисто физической разрядки и привстала на цыпочки, сильно прикусив губу. Она еще не оправилась от резких ощущений, когда Кайло толкнул ее на колени.

Ухватил ее лицо за подбородок и направил к члену... Дрожа, Рей чуть приоткрыла губы, но этого хватило, чтобы Кайло пропихнул ей в рот влажную головку. Горячо вздохнув, убрал с ее лица выбившиеся пряди.

Его плоть на вкус была как соль и мускус. Рей судорожно втягивала носом воздух, не в силах отстраниться — собрав ее волосы на затылке, он крепко держал ее, ритмично подергивая бедрами. По крайней мере, на этот раз он вряд ли сразу сподобится на узел.

— Ты будешь принимать все, чем я решу тебя одарить, — прошептал Кайло.

Он хлопнул по стеклу и прислонился к ладони лбом. Рей сдавленно закашлялась — он неожиданно вынул член — и только и успела зажмуриться, когда на лицо брызнула горячая сперма. Испуская гортанные стоны, Кайло быстро дрочил, заливая ее щеки и нос. Немного попало даже на губы.

— Вот так… проказница. Непослушная маленькая омежка… — Набухшая залупа толкнулась ей в губы. — Оближи папочку, детка. Покажи ему свой розовый язычок.

У Рей затряслись губы. Она глаз не смела открыть из-за налипшей спермы, но даже если бы могла — все равно бы не захотела. Снова это слово — « _папочка_ »… Почему он употреблял его ни с того ни с сего? Это же мерзко.

Кайло вздохнул.

— Или ты слушаешься, или придется тебя наказать. Ты этого добиваешься?

— Почему ты все время говоришь, что ты — мой папа?

Слова слетели с языка прежде, чем Рей успела захлопнуть рот. Она замерла в ужасе, совершенно ошеломленная, и плотно сжала веки, ощущая, как сперма сохнет на коже. Если раньше Кайло, бывало, злился, то теперь, наверное, пришел в настоящую ярость!

Но он ничего не сказал. Прошло несколько минут — и он просто поднял ее на ноги и повел в ванную. Рей села на крышку унитаза и терпела, пока он тщательно вытирал ее лицо нагретым полотенцем. И сердитым при этом не выглядел.

Потом Кайло намазал ей лицо и шею лосьоном и, опустившись на колени, проделал то же самое с ее ногами. Рей нервозно теребила руки.

— Ты не обязан мне рассказывать! — в конце концов не выдержала она. — Прости, что спросила.

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, что не обязан. Есть много вещей, в которые я тебя не посвящал, — обхватив ее голень, он начал нежно ее массировать. — Но кое-что ты поймешь завтра, когда мы поедем ко мне на работу. Посмотришь на мой кабинет и лабораторию. День будет веселый.

Рей напряженно кивнула. Он упоминал, что видел ее в утробе матери и получал «новости» о ней всю ее жизнь… Так что Кайло много о чем ей не рассказывал.

Раздев ее догола, он отвел ее обратно в спальню. Рей дрожала, пока муж выбирал ей ночнушку — выбор пал на голубую — и белые трусики, которые сам же помог ей надеть. Сверху он накинул на Рей халат в тон ночнушке и предложил обуться в белоснежные тапочки.

— Никогда не чувствовал в себе склонности к принуждению, но есть что-то… _особенное_ в том, как ты умоляешь, — улыбнулся Кайло, поманив ее за собой. — До чего счастливая случайность.

Он отвел ее на кухню и сделал сэндвич, настояв, чтобы Рей его съела. Рей вяло принялась клевать предложенное, наблюдая, как он лениво возится со своим сэндвичем. Начинка из сыра с плесенью и ветчины не слишком пришлась ей по вкусу.

Они были одни в большом, утопавшем в вечерней тьме доме. Было почти девять, близилось время идти в постель. Рей покосилась на Кайло в надежде, что он умерил свои аппетиты, хотя чувствовала, что это пустые мечты. Для альф стимуляция была сродни наркотику, а секс — лучшим способом его получить.

Кайло закончил перекус первым и стал наблюдать за тем, как ела она. Рей это нервировало. Почему он такой? Почему не может дать ей минутку передышки и капельку самостоятельности?

Выждав еще немного, Кайло забрал у нее недоеденный сэндвич.

— Давай помогу, дорогая. Есть маленькими кусочками полезно для желудка, — разломив хлеб на части, он потянулся к ней. — Открой рот.

Рей подчинилась, и он одобрительно замурлыкал, с улыбкой глядя, как она берет губами предложенное. Кормежка была нелепой и унизительной, но Рей не осмелилась отказываться.

— Хм, пожалуй, мне действительно нравится, когда ты беспомощно умоляешь… Хакс называет это изъяном — другие ведут себя, как положено послушным маленьким домохозяйкам — так, как их запрограммировали, — Кайло облизал большой палец и стер майонез с уголка ее рта. Рей недовольно фыркнула, схватив его за запястье. — Но среди альф, предпочитающих патерналистский подход, это может оказаться весьма популярным продуктом.

Его досужие размышления не внесли никакой ясности для Рей. Она допила воду и, глядя в пол, последовала за ним обратно в спальню. В доме было так пустынно и тихо, из столовой доносился гулкий бой напольных часов.

Кайло закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. И улыбнулся, когда Рей остановилась у кровати.

— Тебе не нравится со мной трахаться?

— …Нет.

Он кивнул, проведя языком по щеке.

— Понимаю, — Кайло взъерошил волосы и вздохнул. — Сними все, кроме ночнушки.

У Рей замерло сердце. Похолодев, она медленно сбросила халат, сняла тапочки и с нерешительностью взялась за трусики. Может, если потянуть время…

Кайло закатил глаза и оттолкнулся от двери. Грубо развернув Рей, пихнул ее к кровати, отчего она чуть не споткнулась, и спустил трусы ей на бедра. Рей испуганно дышала в матрас, зажав простыню в кулачках.

— Тебе пора привыкнуть раздвигать для меня ноги, — он открыл тумбочку и зашуршал в поисках чего-то. — Но моя маленькая Рей решила проявить остатки свободолюбия…

Что-то холодное закапало на поясницу. Рей выпучила глаза, ощутив, как его пальцы размазывают жидкость по ложбинке между ягодицами и дальше. Смущенно заерзав, она встревоженно хныкнула.

Широкая ладонь Кайло опустилась ей на спину.

— Тихо. Я же вчера предупреждал, что отымею твою маленькую узкую попку? Расслабься, дорогая. Будешь зажиматься, и опыт окажется крайне неприятным.

— Нет… пожалуйста… — Рей осеклась — он без предупреждения ввел внутрь толстый палец, растягивая ее и размазывая лубрикант.

— Ш-ш-ш… Никакого нытья. Веди себя, как подобает хорошей девочке.

Набухшая головка, обтянутая презервативом, надавила на задний проход, и Рей засопела, тяжело вдыхая, когда Кайло раздвинул ей ягодицы и начал постепенно продвигаться. Мышцы сжались в попытке не пустить раздражающую чужую плоть, но он не отступал.

Рей громко всхлипнула, хватаясь за постель.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! Мне это не нравится!

Он был горячим, твердым и слишком большим. С коротким стоном Кайло стиснул ее ребра и продолжил проталкиваться дальше. Потом добавил еще лубриканта и бодро преодолел сопротивление неподатливых мышц. Было страшно, было больно, намного хуже, чем при обычном сексе.

— О Рей… как же прекрасно ты смотришься такой, — стиснув ее задницу обеими руками, Кайло плавно оттягивался назад и проталкивался обратно. — Я буду осторожен и нежен, осторожен и нежен… Не хочу делать тебе больно. — И зашипел, замерев на миг: — Ч-черт, детка… какая ты узкая… какая… чертовски… _узкая_!

— Пожалуйста… Простите, если я не сделала… не сделала то, что вы хотели! — бессвязно лепетала Рей, в отчаянии мысленно перечисляя свои неведомые промахи. — Простите! Прости меня, папочка!

Кайло наклонился к ее спине, мягкая твиловая рубашка пощекотала кожу. Накрыв руки Рей своими ладонями, он выдохнул ей в ухо. Рей подавилась всхлипом, и он вбился в нее с глухим стоном, звякнув пряжкой ремня. Пытаясь сбросить часть давления, Рей раздвинула ноги шире, но это не слишком помогло.

— Почти весь, — прошептал муж хриплым голосом. — У тебя хорошо получается… Ты делаешь так приятно папочке, — Кайло прижался бедрами к ее заднице и содрогнулся всем телом. — А за что ты извиняешь, детка? Хм? — он испытующе подтолкнул ее. — Скажи, за что просишь прощения.

— З-за то, что не об-близала е-ег-го?..

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо, — он бережно растер ее запястья. — Думаю, урок ты усвоила. Теперь просто передохни, милая. Закрой глазки.

Рей думала, что он прекратит, но вместо этого послышалось урчание — мягкие глуховатые переливы пронизывали ее до самых костей. Поневоле глаза закрылись, а мышцы расслабились, часть болезненных ощущений исчезла. Кайло пыхтел ей в плечо, продолжал томно пронзать ее тело, бормоча о том, какая она хорошая, как он любит ее.

Приподняв ее голову, он присосался к метке, его темп внезапно ускорился. Рей оставалось лишь неподвижно лежать, дрейфуя в утешительном урчании, под тяжестью навалившегося на нее тела. Деваться было некуда. Под ним она была как в ловушке, но вместо отчаяния омежья сущность тешилась животным ощущение надежности.

— Уже скоро… — прохрипел Кайло. — Солью в твою сладкую попку, — он резко сдвинулся, подтолкнув Рей к краю кровати. — Черт, детка… черт!..

Засадив в нее пару коротких, неистовых толчков, он застонал, наклонившись к ее шее. Рей судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя, как он изливается — в презерватив, по счастью. Влажные мягкие губы снова накрыли ее метку, толстые пальцы ритмично сжимали ее запястья. Кайло прерывисто выдохнул и…

Наверное, это было совсем мимолетное ощущение. На долю секунды его разум приоткрылся, слегка помутившись от пылкого удовольствия, прокатившегося по телу, но под ним неизбывно темнела болезненная чернота вины и похоти. Кайло то пытался отдышаться, то смеялся, и его эмоции порхали вокруг лучиком света, сливаясь с расплывчатыми розовыми полосами, пробивавшимися на поверхность черноты.

Но это быстро закончилось — Кайло снова закрылся наглухо, аккуратно покидая ее тело. Рей поморщилась.

— Крови совсем немножко, — заметил он, хрипло дыша. — Но наследил я знатно. Давай помоем тебя перед сном, малышка.

Рей не видела смысла возражать. Кайло с урчанием потерся о ее висок, сгреб в охапку и отнес в просторную ванную.

Чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки, Рей прижималась к его груди. Внутри все неприятно ныло, но в воде ей могло бы полегчать… Рей от души надеялась, что сделала все правильно и не напортачила еще больше.


	7. Цветочек

В доме по-прежнему было тихо и темно — Рей разбудили шаги в коридоре.

Она потянулась, всхлипнув от неприятных ощущений после недавнего секса. Муж заснул быстро, перекинув через нее мощную руку и по-хозяйски прижав Рей к себе. С колотящимся сердцем она лежала, чувствуя, как дает о себе знать затихшая боль — ноющее напоминание о том, что он с ней сделал.

Снова заскрипел паркет — Рей показалась, что где-то в доме зашумела сушилка. Кто-то вломился в дом и решил заняться стиркой?..

Она тихонько похлопала мужа по руке.

— К-Кайло?.. Кайло?

Он заворчал. Рей задрожала, испугавшись, что он снова захочет секса, но посторонний шум в доме казался делом посерьезнее.

— Я кого-то слышала… — прошептала она.

— Это моя домработница. Она рано приходит, — голос был хриплый со сна и такой раздраженный, какого Рей у него еще не слышала. — Ложись спать.

— Прости… прости меня.

Он только хмыкнул в ответ.

Рей удалось снова заснуть, а к следующему пробуждению она обнаружила завтрак на тумбочке у постели. Кайло был уже одет — в серую рубашку и черные брюки. Завязывая галстук, он улыбнулся ей, смотрясь в зеркало, и Рей перевела взгляд на поднос: яичница, овсяная каша и ломтики дыни.

— Ешь, — сказал супруг. — Сегодня возьму тебя с собой на работу.

Она проглотила комок в горле.

— …Мне больно после вчерашнего.

Кайло поднял бровь, наблюдая за Рей в зеркале. Поправил галстук и занялся рукавами, а когда заговорил, то не смотрел на нее.

— Я не делал тебе больно, — уточнил он. — Ты сама виновата, не пожелав лежать смирно. — Он провел рукой по густым волосам и открутил крышку одеколона. — Хорошие жены, дорогая, делают то, что им говорят. Когда они этого не делают, последствия бывают неприятными. Теперь ешь завтрак, пока он не остыл. Я уже выбрал, что тебе надеть на выход.

В первый раз за все время их знакомства у Рей в душе вспыхнула искорка гнева.

Едва она покончила с завтраком, Кайло снял с нее ночнушку и нарядил в платье голубого цвета. Поправив воротник, занялся ее волосами, собрав их в высокий, туго стянутый хвост. Затем поцеловал Рей в лоб и коротко шлепнул по заднице, выводя из спальни. В коридоре ее ждали беленькие туфельки на плоской подошве.

Упомянутой домработницы нигде не было видно. Рей оглядывалась по сторонам, пока Кайло надевал пиджак — и на нее накинул тоже, — однако создавалось впечатление, что посторонних в доме действительно нет. А было бы с кем-нибудь пообщаться…

Рей молча села в «Ауди», теребя обручальное кольцо. Ненавязчивая музыка помогла немного разбавить неловкую тишину.

Кайло включил поворотник.

— Все еще болит?

— Нет, — солгала она.

— Вот и отлично. Мне нужно, чтобы в офисе ты вела себя безупречно, малышка. Я выразился ясно?

— Да.

Кайло улыбнулся и похлопал ее по колену.

— Моя умница.

Машина подъехала к переполненной парковке возле огромного нового здания. Кайло подрулил к входу, и парковщик помчался вниз по ступенькам, торопясь взять у него ключи. Рей одернула платье, и муж переплел свои крупные пальцы с ее, направившись по гранитной лестнице к автоматическим дверям.

На каждый его шаг ей требовалось два. Люди в деловых костюмах сновали мимо, бормоча приветствия — и, все как один, пялились на Рей. Она совершенно явно выделялась здесь. И, почувствовав, как краснеют уши, уставилась в пол.

Они с Кайло зашли в лифт и стояли в натянутой тишине, пока моргал индикатор, а кабина летела на пятнадцатый — самый верхний — этаж. Значит, здесь работал Кайло, и Рей все еще не до конца понимала, _чем_ же он занимается. Какими-то научными разработками?..

Двери раздвинулись, открывая черно-белое пространство: белые полы, черные стены и стол, за которым сидели две женщины. Они поприветствовали Кайло, в ответ он ограничился кивком и зашагал прямиком к двойным черным дверям. Рей поспешила за ним, делая вид, что не замечает обращенных на нее взглядов этих женщин. Наверное, им никогда не доводилось встречать омег.

Но это было объяснимо, в конце концов, омеги были редкостью. Да, вероятно, странное поведение окружающих объяснялось именно этим.

Она очутилась в просторном кабинете перед большим столом из черного же дерева. За окнами виднелись невысокие дома, по большой части скрытые деревьями и холмами. Кроме стола, кресла за ним, стопки бумаг и пары безделушек практически ничего не было. Все располагалось предельно аккуратно, ничто не нарушало четко установленный порядок.

Кайло закрыл дверь.

— Скоро придет Хакс с Роуз. А пока присядь у окна, любовь моя.

Рей подошла к мягкому уголку с белой мебелью и села. Сам Кайло занял место за столом и начал рыться в бумагах и папках, то и дело закатывая глаза, словно это его раздражало. Рей теребила руки, стараясь проявлять терпение, но наблюдать за мужем было скучновато. Чем же он занимался?..

Вскоре кто-то постучал в дверь. Кайло откликнулся: «Войдите», — не отрываясь от бумаг, и дверь медленно отворилась. Рей с любопытством чуть подалась вперед.

Первым появился рыжеволосый мужчина — взгляд зеленых глаз сразу уперся в нее, и губы скривились в тонкой усмешке; следом вошла невысокая девушка — ее черные волосы были собраны в хвост, а руки сложены перед собой так, как обычно предпочитала Рей. Одетая в синее платье и чулки, она почему-то больше напоминала куклу, чем живого человека.

Кайло поднял глаза.

— Привет, Армитаж. Роуз.

 _Роуз_. Девушка вежливо кивнула и продолжила смотреть в пол.

Хакс положил руку ей на талию и что-то прошептал на ухо. Роуз вдруг подняла голову и, приблизившись к окну, присела на самый краешек белого дивана — рядом с Рей. Роуз смотрела на нее и молчала.

Хакс опустился в одно из кресел напротив стола Кайло и, сплетя пальцы, вновь окинул Рей странным, пристальным взглядом, который ей до крайности не понравился.

— Итак, значит, вот прототип, — задумчиво протянул он, не открывая глаз от Рей. — Язык тела сильно отличается, даже от новой линейки… напоминает Роуз. Ты брал ДНК для нее от _другой_ домработницы, не той, что у моего маленького цветочка?

— Пейдж согласилась предоставить генетический материал для модели Роуз. Ей хорошо заплатили, и она использовала деньги на то, чтобы перевезти семью в Штаты. Тебе же все это известно, Хакс — не вынуждай меня пересказывать старые новости.

Рей нахмурилась. Прототип? Кто? Она?

Мужчины продолжили говорить о делах, сути которых она не улавливала. Она взглянула на Роуз, сжимавшую колени подрагивающими пальцами. Роуз определенно омега. Омеги истончали аромат, определяемый мгновенно. Но… но Роуз создана из другой ДНК, другая модель… Выходит, она клон? Рей нахмурила брови.

— Я Рей, — неловко представилась она, стараясь поймать взгляд Роуз.

Но та на нее даже не посмотрела. Кайло поглядывал в их сторону, его длинные кисти расслабленно покоились на столе. Он кивал, слушая то, о чем рассказывал Хакс.

— Привет, Рей, — произнесла Роуз спустя секунду. Ее голос был напряженным, каким-то упавшим. — Мой муж сказал, что тебе нужен инструктаж по ведению домашнего хозяйства.

— Кайло говорил, что мне надо учиться быть хорошей женой, — ответила Рей и понизила голос: — Но я не хочу учиться.

— О… прискорбно.

Рей нервно дернула плечом.

— Да, наверное. Я хочу вернуться домой, к друзьям, и забыть обо всем, что случилось. Откуда ты?

Роуз стиснула ткань платья так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Ее плечи сгорбились.

— Твоя домработница — моя сестра, — коротко ответила она. — Тебе нравится видеться с ней каждый день?

— Мы пока не встречались. Надеюсь, скоро встретимся. Мне бы хотелось иметь больше знакомых в округе. Постоянно общаться только с Кайло ужасно, все, что ему надо… ну, ты знаешь, — добавила Рей шепотом. — Заниматься сексом.

Роуз закрыла глаза.

— Близость с мужем — это наслаждение.

— Ты серьезно так считаешь? Мне это мерзко. Я была бы счастлива, если бы он однажды забыл о сексе навсегда.

Рей показалось, что наконец-то в этом удручающем месте она нашла подругу по несчастью — другую омегу, которая ненавидела собственного мужа. Слегка расправив плечи, она улыбнулась Роуз, но та соскользнула с дивана и посеменила обратно к креслу Хакса. Потянувшись к его уху, что-то зашептала.

Теперь они будут подругами. Их обоих не устраивают сложившиеся обстоятельства.

Хакс приобнял жену за талию и внимательно выслушал. И, глянув за плечо на Рей, указал Роуз на Кайло. Темные глаза супруга пристально изучали Рей, пока он склонил голову к Роуз — она говорила, прикрыв губы ладонью. Выражение лица Кайло постепенно менялось.

И внезапно Рей с леденящим ужасом осознала, что ее предали.

Хакс с женой покинули кабинет, не сказав более ни слова. Роуз еле заметно улыбнулась, когда Хакс поцеловал ее в макушку, сопроводив это, похоже, комплиментом. Она напоминала дрессированную собачку, привыкшую ходить на задних лапках и подчиняться хозяину — у нее отсутствовала собственная воля. Она жила ради похвалы, и выдать Рей с потрохами за проявление свободолюбия было для нее шансом заслужить хозяйское одобрение.

Как же это отвратительно. Совершенно нездорово. И больно, как удар ножом в живот. Рей не сводила глаз с этой омеги, пока дверь за парой не закрылась, оставляя ее наедине с кошмарным супругом. Совсем одну.

Кайло подпер пальцами висок и поднял брови. В дорогом костюме, в высоком кожаном кресле с высокой спинкой он выглядел внушительно — здоровый мощный мужчина в сердце идеального порядка. Сейчас он пришел в ярость, и Рей не сомневалась, что ее ждет суровое наказание. Горючие слезы подступили к глазам, Рей почувствовала, как задрожали ее губы.

— Подойди, — велел Кайло, но она не двинулась с места.

Рей трясло, она мотнула головой. Муж сжал челюсть и рявкнул приказ, используя внушение альфы, чтобы заставить ее подчиниться, но она, всхлипывая, противилась инстинктам. Кайло побарабанил пальцами по столу, а затем с грацией хищника поднялся с кресла и двинулся к ней.

— Роуз поведала мне, что у тебя имеются какие-то _жалобы_. Она сообщила, что ты не заинтересована в том, как стать хорошей женой для своего мужа.

— Я… я только…

Кайло сжал ее запястье и поволок через весь кабинет к столу. Рей умоляюще лепетала, заливаясь слезами, но он мимоходом отшвырнул рабочее кресло и согнул ее над столешницей. Потом задрал подол платья, свободной рукой щелкая пряжкой ремня. Неужели никто не слышит ее плача? Или всем все равно?..

Происходящее не предназначалось для удовольствия. Кайло вздернул ее бедра, и она едва ощутила чужое прикосновение, как он пронзил ее одним резким рывком. И закрыл ей рот, наваливаясь на спину всем своим весом, горячо дыша ей в ухо. Рей сдавленно завопила в его ладонь, крепко зажмурившись. Запах одеколона вызвал смутные воспоминания об отце, и ее затошнило.

Кайло принялся размашисто трахать ее, и было так больно, что Рей испугалась, что ее сейчас вырвет. Извиваясь, она беспорядочно цеплялась руками за стол, сбрасывая с него бумаги и безделушки. Муж глухо всхрапывал ей в волосы с каждым толчком, придавливая ее сильнее, если она пыталась вырваться. Он прошелся ладонью по ее боку, достиг бедра и стиснул его.

— Ты никогда обо мне не забудешь, — зашептал он ей на ухо. — Станешь мне идеальной женушкой, и я буду трахать тебя, сколько захочу. — Он выдохнул и поцеловал ее метку. — Скажи, что любишь меня.

— Я… я… я люблю тебя, — заикнулась Рей.

— Еще раз. Давай, детка. Скажи папочке, как его любишь.

Она всхлипнула, хватаясь за стол. Никогда раньше он не проявлял такой жестокости, он был настойчивым, но нежным, а теперь использовал секс как дикое, бесчеловечное наказание.

— Ты не… ты не…

— Что? Не твой папочка? — пропыхтел Кайло, засаживая ей все быстрее — ремень щелкал каждый раз, когда его тело прижималось к ее заднице — Я создал тебя, я посадил тебя и смотрел, как ты расцветаешь в пробирке. Думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы считаться твоим папочкой… Но не отвлекайся. Говори, что любишь меня.

Рей повторяла это, пока он не кончил. Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею, громко застонал, подавшись к ягодицам, и щедро излился, обжигая ее семенем. Рей беспомощно задергалась под ним. От зверского совокупления все болело, а кожу нещадно натерло.

Кайло с облегчением выдохнул, успокаиваясь. И чмокнул ее в щеку.

— Все хорошо, дорогая, — прошептал он в ответ на приглушенные рыдания. — Сейчас ты сделала все так, как подобает хорошей жене.

Она заерзала, пытаясь выбраться, слезть с его еще не опавшего члена. Кайло зарокотал и просунул руку между ее бедер, дразнящими поглаживаниями выдавливая из Рей новые слезы, хотя ее тело невольно сжалось в предвкушении. Он шикнул на нее, нежно обводя клитор большим пальцем, и осыпал поцелуями ее плечи, медленно возобновляя движения.

— Вот так, — проворковал он. — Вот так… Теперь лучше, не правда ли? — От его неторопливых толчков по внутренней стороне ее бедра потекла сперма. — По уши в моем семени, как положено хорошей жене. Это все, что тебе нужно.

Сдавшись под напором невольной разрядки, Рей прижалась лбом к холодной столешнице, томительно сжимаясь вокруг члена — бедра Кайло шлепались о ее ягодицы, пока он излился в нее снова. Не обращая внимания на зазвонивший в который раз телефон, Кайло поцеловал ее, переводя дыхание.

Затем вытащил руку и подтянул ее трусики.

— Будешь ходить так до вечера. Если напортачишь, придется наказать тебя сызнова. — Он коснулся губами волос Рей, а потом хлопнул ее по заднице. — А сейчас — подъем. Папе нужно кое-над чем поработать.

Совершенно ошарашенная, Рей встала со стола. Липкая влага сочилась из нее, как кровь из открытой раны, в промокшем белье было неуютно.

Когда она попыталась сесть на диван, то в ужасе обнаружила, что оставляет за собой пятна, которое никак не желают стираться. Рей схватила подушку, чтобы накрыть их, надеясь, что муж, погруженный в свои заботы, не заметит.

Она быстро обернулась и поняла, что Кайло наблюдает за ней, разговаривая по телефону. Брюки были все еще расстегнуты, и он поигрывал ручкой, понимающе улыбаясь.

И вдруг поманил ее. Его член покойно лежал, влажно поблескивая — вполне очевидно, к чему Кайло собирался ее принудить, прекрасно зная, что она напортачит, когда попытается сесть. Ему было _мало_ одного наказания, его распаленное сознание требовало _большего_. Или он просто воплощал собой чистое зло.

Кайло запустил пальцы ей в волосы, едва Рей опустилась между его колен. И медленно погладил ее по голове.

— Я согласен, — сказал он кому-то в трубку. Рей обхватила член ртом, и полуприкрытые веки Кайло опустились, а брови взлетели от удовольствия. — Те, в ком есть искра, самые лучшие.


	8. Дорогая

Большую часть свободного времени, пока мужа не было дома, Рей проводила за чтением книг из кабинета. Раз или два в неделю заезжала Роуз — проведать ее, а заодно показать, как наносить макияж, брить ноги и делать прочие подобного рода полезные вещи, — обычно в этом время неподалеку околачивалась Пейдж. Она то и дело поглядывала на Роуз. Наверное, считала ее сестрой.

Несмотря на то, что промывка мозгов, которой подверглась Роуз, делала ее ненадежной, Рей не собиралась отказываться от новой подруги. Осторожно формулируя вопросы, она старалась не вызвать подозрений, демонстрируя искреннее любопытство. И Роуз с радостью удовлетворяла ее интерес.

— О да, они предпочитают, чтобы ты помалкивала, — кивнула новая подруга, задумчиво помешивая чай. На них обеих были сарафаны с чулками — по словам Роуз, такие наряды особенно нравились мужчинам. — Мой муж уничтожает модели, отклоняющиеся от программы. Это его работа в компании.

— …О, — не справившись с собой, Рей нервно затеребила руки на коленях. — М-мой говорит, что ему нравится меня принуждать.

— Этому есть разумное объяснение, — откликнулась Роуз. — Это невысокая цена за безопасность, которую нам предоставляют, во всяком случае, я так думаю, — она пожала плечами и поднесла чашечку к губам. — Раньше омеги полностью подчинялись альфам — вот почему они все вымерли. Теперь нам позволяют жить в относительном комфорте и безопасности.

Содержанки. Рей кивнула, изображая полное согласие, но между тем мысленно переключилась на тот период жизни, когда Кайло еще не забрал ее из дома. Перед свадьбой ей сказали, что их брак был давно оговорен, но как узнать, что правда, а что ложь? Кто она на самом деле?

Эти запахи, память об отце… в итоге за ними стоял Кайло. Другие девушки, которые росли в доме Маз Канаты, тоже с большей вероятностью были омегами. Просто кто-то ждал, пока они созреют.

Ощутив тошноту, Рей извинилась и решила прилечь. За Роуз всегда приезжал мистер Хакс, и Рей пошла наверх, чтобы поспать до приезда Кайло. Все это было невыносимо выматывающим. Так хотелось вернуться к старой жизни: веселиться в грязи, смеяться с другими девушками и не оглядываться, всякий раз ожидая обнаружить за спиной мужа.

Сбросив сарафан, Рей забралась под одеяло. Было три часа дня, солнечного и прекрасного дня, но все, о чем она мечтала — это поскорее уснуть.

***

— Как долго она спала, Пейдж?

— Около двух часов. Я не хотела ее беспокоить — она сказала Роуз, что ей нездоровится после обеда.

Рей сонно моргнула и увидела мужа — он стоял над ней, держа градусник у ее виска. Заметив ее взгляд, Кайло улыбнулся и, сверив данные на экране, выпрямился. На нем был рабочий деловой костюм, только черный галстук был ослаблен.

— Можешь взять неделю отпуска, — распорядился Кайло, обращайся к Пейдж. — Температура высокая… скоро у нее начнется течка. — Он положил градусник на тумбочку и снова повернулся к домработнице: — Будь любезна, поставь Армитажа в известность, что меня не будет неделю, может, дольше.

— Да, сэр. Позволено ли мне будет увидеться с Роуз на днях?

Кайло пожал плечами, снимая пиджак.

— Это полностью зависит от ее мужа, но я не вижу причин, почему бы он стал отказывать. Замолвлю за тебя словечко.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

Дверь спальни закрылась, и Рей — потная и бредящая — осталась наедине с Кайло в быстро темнеющий в вечерних сумерках спальне.

Подойдя к гардеробу, он аккуратно развешивал одежду, избавляясь от всего. Рей ощутила, как внизу живота все сжимается, и всхлипнула, свернувшись в комочек, словно это могло избавить от ощущения стекающей по бедру смазки. О нет, нет… Прошел месяц с их свадебного путешествия, и теперь цикл начался заново.

— Я знаю, дорогая, — раздался мягкий голос супруга. — Это правильно, что Пейдж сразу позвонила мне на работу, пока тебе не стало хуже. Теперь я здесь, и я помогу тебе пережить самые неприятные часы.

Слезы навернулись Рей на глаза, и она согнулась от боли. Нет, только не снова задыхаться на его узле! Пожалуй, только сейчас она поняла, как сильно ненавидит мужа!

Кайло вернулся к постели, совершенно обнаженный, и схватил Рей за подбородок, потянув к себе, пока ее губы не коснулись головки члена. Рей зажмурилась, но открыла рот, вздрогнув от раздавшегося хриплого стона и животного облегчения внутри. Кайло плавно задал темп, скользя плотью по ее языку — он случайно достал до горла, и Рей подавилась.

— Спокойней… — одернул он, отводя ее волосы с лица. — Я понимаю. — Его пальцы погладили зажившую метку, и Рей невольно опустила плечи. — Потом у тебя будет время поработать над нашим замечательным гнездышком.

Но, вопреки инстинктам, Рей не желала этим заниматься. Кайло сжал ее затылок и вскоре кончил, бурно излившись ей в горло. Рей хотелось просто упасть и заснуть. Она закрыла глаза, пытаясь отключиться от запаха феромонов, окружавшего ее плотным облаком.

К счастью, обошлось без узла на этот раз. Испытав несказанное облегчение, Рей выскользнула из рук Кайло и переползла на свою половину кровати, дрожа и обливаясь потом. Но в следующее мгновение муж перевернул ее на спину, не дав даже короткой передышки. Он откинул одеяло и встал между ее колен — на бледной коже широкой груди розовели пятна.

— Ты сегодня очень плаксивая, — Кайло стянул с нее трусики и задрал ночнушку на бедра. — Тебе же нравится, когда я целую здесь? — спросил он, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону ее бедер. Обсосав средний палец, коротко надавил, проникая внутрь. Рей заерзала, чувствуя, как его ладонь легла ей на щеку. — Уже вся мокрая… Понравилось сосать мой член?

— Пожалуйста… — пролепетала она. — Пожалуйста, оставь меня о-одну…

Кайло наклонил голову, не прекращая дразнящих движений, погладил клитор большим пальцем. У Рей задрожали губы — она зажмурилась, и из груди вырвался судорожный вздох.

— Я не могу этого сделать, малышка. Моя обязанность — заботиться о моей жене.

Он продолжал эту пытку, пока она не сотряслась от вынужденного оргазма, лихорадочно дыша, а потом спустился ниже и приник к ее промежности губами. Кайло закинул ноги Рей себе на плечи и заурчал, измываясь над ней своими мягкими губами. Это слегка притупило боль от подступавшей течки, но вызвало еще большее выделение смазки.

Рей подавалась к его рту и вскоре кончила вновь — трепещущее удовольствие расползалось по телу, заставляя поджимать пальцы ног, обжигая нервы огнем. В этот миг Кайло показался ей львом, что насытился убийством — он сел, его подбородок блестел от смазки, и он улыбался, вытираясь своей несуразно огромной рукой.

— Тише… — он наклонился и потерся о ее щеку. — Не плачь. Это ни к чему. Разве ты не счастлива здесь, со мной? — Рей почувствовала его твердый член, как он начинает проникать в нее, и разразилась слезами. Дыхание Кайло осеклось, он коснулся губами ее лица. — Ты стала такой капризной девочкой, дорогая…. Но ведь все, чего я от тебя хочу… чтобы ты была хорошей женой.

Член распирал ее, впрочем, как всегда, и Рей казалось, что ее проткнули насквозь. Кайло вздрогнул и толкнулся снова — слишком большой, слишком толстый и длинный, но, похоже, его не волновали ее переживания. Поцеловав Рей в плечо, он размеренно двигал бедрами, насаживая ее на член снова и снова, но хуже всего было ощущение того, как ее тело поддается, стискивая его безжалостную плоть.

Рей не хватало воздуха. Она царапала широкую спину и упиралась пятками в поясницу, пока муж ритмично вдавливал ее в матрас. Кайло был ужасно тяжелым.

— Что случилось, детка? — пропыхтел он.

— Н-не могу дышать…

Он привстал на колени, обхватил ее за талию и возобновил прерванный темп. Бросив взгляд вниз, Рей увидела, как его член исчезает в ее теле, как смазка поблескивает на его темных волосах в паху. Его руки скользнули вниз, придерживая ее за бедра.

— Вижу, Роуз научила тебя бриться, — выдохнул Кайло, мягко коснувшись клитора и получив в ответ жалобный всхлип Рей. — Только посмотри, как прелестно ты теперь выглядишь.

Это продолжалось еще несколько минут, пока Рей не настигла очередная разрядка. Кайло сжал зубы, тяжело дыша, и закинул ей руки над головой. Рей содрогалась, он не прекращал нещадно вбиваться в нее, холодя темным, пустым взглядом.

Порой, когда они занимались сексом, он напоминал Рей дикого зверя — хотя, вероятно, он им и был. Вместе с громкими шлепками его бедер она буквально слышала треск соединявших их невидимых уз — Кайло снова терял контроль. Обычно он всегда отгораживался.

И это навело Рей на мысль.

— Пожалуйста!.. — выдохнула она. — Пожалуйста, я хочу твой у-узел!..

Кайло облизнулся.

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

Рей кивнула, делая вид, что дрожит от нетерпения. Муж зарычал, опрокидывая ее на живот и подтягивая ее бедра к себе. Одним рывком погрузившись в нее, он перешел к жестоким агрессивным толчкам. В сознании мелькали смутные следы эмоций: кажется, он был доволен ее подчинением.

Кайло сжал ее крепче.

— Ты этого хочешь, дорогая? Хочешь узел своего альфы?

— Да, — выпалила Рей, — да!

Это удивило его — но, если и навело на некие подозрения, вслух о них упоминать он не стал.

Рей лежала под ним, забираясь так далеко, как могла, не привлекая его внимания, пока он стонал, исступленно трахая ее. Ей удалось отыскать немногое: краткие вспышки того, как он был доволен, наблюдая за тем, как она резвится в воде в их медовый месяц, и каким виноватым чувствовал себя после того, как принудил ее к сексу в офисе.

Чувство вины было свойственно ему, оно преследовало Кайло, хотя он старался сладить с ним, обращаясь с Рей по возможности мягко в такие моменты. Рей заморгала, почувствовав, как внутри набухает узел, и услышала гортанные стоны Кайло. Ему это _нравилось_. Нравилась ее покорность, нравились ее жалкие попытки сопротивляться. Он упивался чувством власти.

Внезапно раздавшийся шепот напугал ее.

— Моя милая женушка, — прошелестел Кайло, перехватывая ее бедра. — Такая хорошая девочка, умоляет о большом толстом узле альфы. — Он потерся о ее подбородок и лизнул метку, заставив Рей задрожать всем телом. Дыхание Кайло участилось, обжигая ей кожу. — Мне уже не терпится засадить в тебя нашего первого щеночка.

Рей вырвалась из его разума.

— Я… я не хочу.

Он погладил ее по животу и куснул за подбородок.

— Нет? Не хочешь, как подобает хорошей омеге, чтобы я оплодотворил тебя?

Она замотала головой, но Кайло со смехом поцеловал ее метку. Рей съежилась — узел раздувался, запирая их, скрепляя вместе. Она чувствовала, как семя выплескивается в нее, ужасаясь, что на этот раз забеременеет. Мысль о детях вызывала у нее страх, даже несмотря на течку.

Кайло тяжело вздохнул и повернулся на бок, увлекая Рей за собой. Он укрыл их одеялом и плотнее прижался к ее спине, потом еще дальше и крепче — пока не навалился на нее почти всем своим весом. Он продолжал лениво двигаться, и Рей сипло вздыхала, пытаясь успокоиться.

Когда Кайло заговорил, голос был глубоким. И пустым.

— Если я еще раз почувствую, что ты копаешься там, где не положено, последствия тебе не понравятся, — он стиснул пальцами ее бедро, и Рей всхлипнула. — Ты хорошо меня поняла?

— Д-да. Да, сэр.

— Прекрасно, — Кайло поцеловал ее в висок и, перестав давить на Рей всем телом, уткнулся носом в затылок. — Значит, давай немного отдохнем, перед тем как продолжить, любовь меня. Ты меня вымотала.

Рей закрыла глаза, еле сдерживая слезы. Она действительно ненавидела его всем сердцем. И ей хотелось одного: просто сбежать.


End file.
